April Rain Showers
by Vladroxmysox
Summary: Eren and Levi's lives were pretty normal, that is before Eren started to show some strange symptoms. After 6 months of ongoing symptoms Levi finally forces Eren to go to the doctor. After the appointment they find out the shocking results that Eren has cancer. The rating may change from T to M in later chapters. (God I suck at writing summaries lol.) Warning this story is a tragedy
1. Chapter 1

April Rain Showers

Eren hummed happily as he made his way back to the apartment his boyfriend Levi and himself shared, he was just grabbing a few groceries while his boyfriend was at work. Most times he would just sit around the house, bored out of his mind, waiting for his lover to come home; but today was such a beautiful and sunny day Eren couldn't think of possibly wasting it indoors.

Eren yelped as he felt someone bump into him rather harshly, making him drop the bags he was carrying. He turned around, ready to give the stupid jerk that was walking away from him a piece of his mind, but instead groaned in pain and held his side in pain. He hissed out a quiet curse, before slowly picking up the fallen bags and resuming his trek home, ignoring the pain as best as he could.

Eren sighed, lately he hasn't been feeling well and his boyfriend was beginning to notice no matter how hard Eren tried to hide his symptoms. Before it was easier to hide the pain and the tiredness, but as time went on the pain began to increase along with the fatigue. He also hasn't been eating very much lately, which really caught his boyfriend's attention. Eren was known to have a humongous appetite, especially when it came to Levi's cooking, god did that man know how to cook. But nowadays even Levi's cooking didn't seem to have any affect.

He felt relieved when their apartment came into view, all he wanted to do now was curl up on the couch and fall asleep in hopes of ridding himself of this pain. He could hear children playing on the new playground near the apartment, Eren thought it was a nice addition while Levi thought it was rather annoying. He thought back to the conversation they had this morning when they could clearly hear the sound of screaming children outside their window.

"God damn kids, it's like 7am, don't they know some people may still be sleeping," Levi said irritably, his eye twitching rapidly at his irritation.

"They're not that loud Levi, you just have sensitive ears. Besides I'd rather have them outside screaming and breaking shit than inside, screaming and breaking shit," the brunette replied with a yawn, walking into the dining room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Levi sighed and looked at his boyfriend with concern," They were loud enough to wake you up..."

Eren rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's concern,"I'm fine Levi, if I need to I can just take a nap later on in the day."

"Eren you're not fine, even with a decent amount of sleep you take almost two naps a day, you have not been eating properly and when you think I'm not paying attention I've seen you hold on to your side like you're in pain," Levi replied before continuing,"Honestly how long has it been, 6 months? I think you should see a doctor."

"Levi, I already told you it's just stress from work, nothing to worry about. I don't need to see a doctor and the pain isn't that bad," the brunette retorted stubbornly.

"Stress or not, I still think you should see a doctor to at least get your side checked out."

"But Levi-"

"No buts, in fact I'm going to arrange an appointment for you right now with Erwin," Levi said in his "nothing you can say will make me change my mind" tone before taking out his cellphone.

Erwin was one of Levi's friend's who was conviently a doctor, because of his past Levi never really trusted doctors except one and that was Erwin. Whenever something happened he'd always call Erwin, whether it was because of health issues like now or if he needed relationship advice. Eren pushed his coffee aside to lay his head down on the table, his appetite now lost and his side beginning to ache.

After a few moments of talking on his cellphone Levi flipped it closed with a snap and returned it to his pocket. He returned his attention back to his lover who was poorly hiding how miserable his felt. Levi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, glancing at the clock to notice that he had to leave for work. He got up slowly, wincing in annoyance at the loud squeak the chair made as it scraped against the tile floor.

Eren slowly sat up to face his boyfriend sadness and a little bit of annoyance could be traced in his eyes. Levi bent down to give his lover a quick kiss on the lips before saying,"You're appointment is set up for tomorrow morning, I don't want you to go anywhere today, do you hear me? I want you to stay here and rest, if you need it there is pain medication in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I'll be back soon. I love you, try to eat something while I'm gone okay?"

Eren sighed defeatedly before replying with a quiet,"Okay, love you to, be careful."

The brunnette approached the door that led into the lobby area of their apartment, he felt guilty for making Levi worry and he really didn't want to go to that appointment tomorrow. He had a bad feeling that there would be something actually wrong with him, something bad. He approached the white, boring looking door with the number of the apartment the two men shared. He unlocked it before opening door, flicking the light switch on with elbow and kicking the door shut as gently as he could. He quickly set down the bags on the kitchen counter before slipping off his tennis shoes and putting the groceries away.

After he finished putting away the groceries he decided now seemed like a wonderful time to take a nap, even if there were screaming, obnoxious kids outside of his window. He grabbed a blue, fluffy blanket from behind the couch and slowly laid down on the couch, draping the blanket over his body. He sighed and nuzzled in the fluffy warmth, and instantly felt himself drift off into unconsciousness.

~Dream

He opened his eyes, vision blurry, he was on a bed, in a white room. There were a bunch of tubes hooked up to him, some machine was rhythmically beeping. He slowly turned his head to his right side to see a window portraying a depressing, gray sky. It looked about ready to rain. Then he heard the crying. He painfully and slowly turned his head to his left side and was met with a door opened just enough to see a man in a white coat who was holding a clipboard, his other hand resting upon a crying man's shoulder. The man crying had raven-black hair and wore a black trench coat. It was Levi. Levi was crying.

"I'm sorry Levi, there's nothing more we can do, all we can do is make him as comfortable as we can," the doctor replied.

"I don't want him to be comfortable, I want him to be better god dammit! You're a doctor, you're supposed to know what to do! You said there was nothing to worry about, you said he was going to get through this, you lied!" Levi shouted, smacking the man's hand away from his shoulder in disgust.

"Sir, you need to calm down there are patients sleeping, especially Eren," the doctor replied calmly. His voice was deep and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. A nurse approached the two men, his hand on Levi's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"He's right you know," the nurse replied weakly also blonde with blue eyes.

"How do you expect me to calm down!? My husband is dying in there and you expect me to calm down!?" Levi continued.

"Sir, please come with me, I'm sorry but we can't have you shouting when the patients are resting," the nurse said, using his full strength to pull the hysterical man away.

Eren felt his breathing quicken, he was dying? He couldn't be dying. He was fine, wasn't he? This was just a dream right? He opened his mouth to call out to Levi, tears blurring up his vision even further, there was something on his mouth blocking his words. In irritation he reached up with his hand and took the stupid mask off his face. He needed to speak to Levi, he needed to let him know that he wasn't dying. In the process of removing the oxygen mask he unhooked himself from one of the tubes, causing a machine to beep loudly.

The doctor standing outside the door immediately ran into his room in great haste, putting a hand on his chest to push him gently back down onto the bed, it was Erwin. He was saying something but Eren was in hysterics and gasping for air. He felt tears roll down his face like tiny water falls, he crying out Levi's name as loud as he could, feeling more tears burn his eyes as he heard how broken and weak his voice was.

He cried out in frustration as he felt the mask being placed on his face once again, keeping his words locked away from Levi. He needed to tell him how much he loved him, and how he wasn't going anywhere, he had to comfort him. He tried to struggle once more, his body too weak to fight off Erwin's strong grasp on his arms. He felt something poke into his shoulder. A shot...a sedative? He looked into Erwin's eyes, pleading for him not to take his Levi away, pleading for him to do something, anything that's going to keep him right by Levi's side. Erwin's eyes reflected guilt and grief.

His vision was going black, but before he lost consciousness completely he heard a desperate cry ring out. It was Levi. Levi was calling out to him. "Ereeeennn!"

Eren gasped and bolted upright and at attention. His eyes wide and wild with fear, he looked around at his surroundings, letting out a sigh once he realized it was just a dream. He ran a shaking hand through his tangled hair, feeling his heart pound hard against his chest. He was alive. He wasn't in the hospital. He was on the couch, he was in their apartment. Everything was fine. Everything was fine...

He felt his eyes begin to burn with tears and his body begin to shake harder with sobs. He wished Levi was home, he always knew how to comfort him after a nightmare, especially a nightmare such as this one. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up into a small ball on the couch. He gave himself a few minutes to cry before he tried pulling himself together. It was just a dream after all. It wasn't real, no need to cry over it right?

After he felt like he was in control again he uncurled himself from his position and stood up, pulling the blanket around his shivering and aching body. He felt disappointed that his nap did no good to chase away his side ache, in fact it seemed to make him feel worse. He took his cellphone out of his pocket to check the time, Levi would be home in a couple of a hours. With that thought the brunette decided to cook some dinner for Levi, he didn't really feel hungry at the moment.

Eren heard the door open and closed, with a soft smile Eren turned around to see a very tired Levi, back from work. The brunette was watching the news while waiting for the man to come home, with dinner already made.

Levi strolled over to his boyfriend, giving him a chaste kiss before smiling tiredly and saying with a growl of his stomach,"Mmmm..it smells good in here..."

Eren laughed and smiled up at his boyfriend,"I made you dinner it's in the microwave..."

With that being sad Levi walked off almost in a daze to the kitchen, returning quickly with said dinner, Levi plopped down on the couch beside his lover. With a concerned look he looked over to his boyfriend,"Did you eat anything yet?"

"Of course, I ate before you got here," Eren lied through his teeth, hoping Levi would just accept it. But of course...he didn't. Eren was a very poor liar.

With a stern look Levi replied,"Go get yourself some dinner, and no buts either. The only but I should acknowledge is your ass going to the kitchen to get something to eat."

Eren rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got off the couch to go get himself some food. After returning to the couch he caught the relieved smile Levi now wore.

"So how was your day?" he asked, propping his feet up on his boyfriend's legs once he sat down.

Eren huffed in fake annoyance before lying once again,"Pretty boring." He didn't want to tell Levi just how "exciting" it really was. He suppressed a shiver at his dream before faking a serene smile and asking,"How was your day at work?"

"Fucking annoying. The customers seemed more bat shit crazy then usual," Levi scoffed

Eren giggled a little at that,"They were probably bat shit crazy about you're cooking."

Levi worked as the head chef at the fancy restaurant called Wall Rose, and when he wasn't working he was an author. Eren on the other hand worked part time at his mother's flower shop and part time as a nurse where his father worked. Even with their combined income they decided to just live in a apartment, it was perfect for a couple anyways, although Eren hoped that one day they would decide on buying a house...when they hopefully thought of starting a family.

Eren quickly finished off his dinner, pushing his boyfriend's legs off his lap much to Levi's disappointment, and grabbed the other's dish to wash. Levi watched as Eren exited the room, staring at the other male's perfect ass. Eren smiled flirtatiously, noticing Levi staring and made a tiny show of swaying his hips more before he left the room.

"That brat is going to get it," Levi mumbled to himself, turning his attention back towards the tv which was spouting about some guy that tried to rob a gas station in the next town over.

With a sigh Eren returned, plopping down on the couch to which Levi immediately propped his feet up on his lover's legs, much to the others annoyance.

"Ugh, Levi your feet stink," Eren complained shoving the raven-haired man's feet off his legs again.

"You weren't complaining before," Levi replied before propping his feet up once again.

Eren rolled his eyes and gave Levi a look that said "seriously dude?"

Levi gave him a blank look before shoving his foot in Eren's face childishly. Eren jumped back a little in disgust before trying to push the other's foot away,"Oh my god Levi seriously? Gross!"

Levi chuckled and waved his foot in front of the other's face a few times before stopping completely and instead scooted closer to the other to wrap the other in his arms. Eren sighed and rested his head on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes in content.

"Are you sure nothing else happened today? You seem a lot more bothered then usual..." Levi said after a few moments of almost silence, except for the noise of the tv.

"Well...I did have this weird dream...but it doesn't matter" Eren said, not really wanting to discuss the subject.

"Was it about Jean again?" Levi asked in slight annoyance.

"N-No, and come on that was one time! I-I was in the hospital I guess...you were crying and were talking to Erwin about me dying. It was so...just freaky," Eren replied, just willing to say what basically happened.

Levi frowned in concern and deep thought before shrugging. With a light sigh he said,"It's probably just you're brain freaking out about your appointment tomorrow. If you want I could come with you, I have tomorrow off after all."

"Yeah I sort of thought so to...I'd probably feel a lot better if you were there with me," Eren replied shakily, feeling his eyes start to burn with tears again,"It was just so...scary...you looked so scared...it seemed so real."

Levi's eye slightly widened at the sight of his love crying, he reached up with his hand to gently wipe away Eren's tears before kissing the brunnette on the lips,"It's going to be fine, besides you can't die, I forbid you to," he said before kissing him again.

Eren felt his face flush up slightly in embarrassment when he began to sniffle and sob again over something as stupid as this. Levi gently pulled the taller male toward him in an embrace, the brunette nuzzling his face into the raven's neck. Levi began to hum a random tune sounding strangely like September 5th by Kyte. Even though Levi was sure he was a sucky hummer let alone a singer it seemed to calm Eren down. In a few moments the male was peacefully asleep in Levi's arms. Levi sighed and nuzzled his face into the younger's hair, the scent of him relaxing the elder.

He wondered if that dream meant anything, if it did...well Levi didn't want to think about that. Levi didn't want to think about the mortality of his lover, yes, he knew everything and everyone died at one point, but he already suffered through many deaths. He didn't want to think about possibly suffering through this one...oh my god seriously? Why was he thinking about this right now? It was just a dream, people dreamt about themselves dying plenty of times right? It meant absolutely nothing.

Levi bit his lip when he heard the other whimper in his sleep, probably out of pain. He kissed the top of the brunnettes head before rubbing his back in what he hoped was comforting. He noted with concern that it seemed the other male has lost a bit of weight, he felt skinnier...he shook his head to clear away the thoughts. Now was not the time to think about death and what was wrong with Eren. They'd find out tomorrow right?

With that thought in mind, Levi quickly located the remote control and turned off the tv, before lifting the taller man in his arms and making the trek to their bedroom in hopes that maybe he'd get some sleep tonight. Levi usually never slept, although he did try to pretend for Eren's sake. As gently as he could, Levi laid Eren's body down on the bed before crawling in on the other side, and pulling the covers up over the two of them. God did he hope he'd fall asleep, he didn't want to think about anything anymore, he didn't want to think about his loved ones deaths anymore, he didn't want to imagine Eren dying anymore.

He quickly curled up next to the brunette's body which seemed oddly warm lately. He quickly pushed that thought aside and nuzzled his face into the other's back before closing his eyes. Thankfully in a few moments he felt himself drift off into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

April Showers Chapter 2

Levi sighed irritably before looking over his shoulder for the millionth time to see the time, the alarm clock glowed back in neon blue numbers 5:30 am. There was no way he could go back to sleep, not after the dream he just had. The shitty brat's dream had gotten to him as well. He turned back around to see the peaceful rise and fall of the brunette's chest. He was here at the moment, that's what mattered right now. It was just a dream and it was going to stay that way, he thought with determination.

The raven slowly raised his arm to gently brush away the hair on the other's face, a small smile unnaturally gracing his features when the brunette smiled slightly in his sleep. A smile that was taken and crushed during his younger years, a smile that only the brunette could pull out from him. Something as stupid as this was making the older man think just how much he had taken Eren for granted for the two years they've known each other.

Maybe it's not stupid, the raven thought, maybe someone or something out there was trying to tell him something. The raven played with the younger's hair for a few more moments before his eyes narrowed down on an article of clothing on the floor. He bit back a growl when he felt his need to clean started to kick in. As much as he hated to leave the warmth and comfort of bed, he knew there was no way in hell he could ring in the uncontrollable urge to clean the house house. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going back to sleep anyways right?

Levi opened the door to their bedroom a few hours later with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast balanced in his free hand. He walked silently over to the bed, setting the plate as quietly as he could on the end table, before crouching down by the sleeping figure tangled in the bed sheets. He slowly reached over with his arm to ruffle the sleeping man's hair in hopes of waking him. Unlike Levi, Eren was hard to wake in the mornings, especially now.

A tired whine could be heard under the mass of sheets causing the older man to chuckle and ruffle said brunette's hair a little harder. Levi quickly withdrawn his hand when another, more tanner hand emerged out of the bed sheets to slap away the much paler one.

Hiding his smile behind a blank face the raven said,"Time to wake up brat."

"No," a tired, cracked voice replied.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to wake up or not, did I brat? Eat you're damn breakfast, we don't have all day," Levi commanded in a softer tone that he only uses for Eren.

With another pathetic whine a head slowly emerged from the sea of tangled blanket, two titan green eyes half closed in mock annoyance and fatigue. While the younger male slowly sat up, Levi picked up a piece of toast from the plate and offered it as a peace offering for Eren. Eren blinked once at the bread before snatching it out of the elder's hand and immediately scarfing it down.

Levi allowed himself a smile, picking up a piece of bacon for himself before saying,"Well well well, looks like someone is hungry for a change."

Eren grunted in reply, quickly finishing off the piece of toast before reaching over to steal two pieces of bacon.

With a moan the younger male replied,"Dear god, I love bacon."

Levi rolled his eyes in reply, much too busy enjoying the fact that Eren was actually hungry and the piece of bacon he stole. After a few moments of silence, Eren noticed Levi wasn't taking anymore food from the plate, feeling a little guilty the brunette offered him the last piece of bacon.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him before replying,"No, I don't want any, I made this for you after all."

Eren narrowed his eyes as well, pushing the bacon against Levi's lips,"That's no fair, you have to eat to."

"Not as much as you do."

With a stubborn pout Eren narrowed his eyes further, almost to slits with the idea of force feeding the piece of bacon to Levi. Levi narrowed his eyes further as well, almost like he was challenging him, Eren thought. Eren smirked mischeviously before making his move, ever so slowly he crawled over to the cross-legged Levi on hands and knees, bacon gently clenched between his teeth. Levi's eyes narrowed to complete slits, matching Eren step by step he scooted back away from him until his back met the wall. Eren growled deep in his throat, stopping when he was face to face with Levi.

"Stupid brat," Levi sighed, before taking the other end of the bacon strip in his own mouth, slowing biting off piece by piece until his lips were met with another pair. It wasn't exactly Levi's version of romantic, Levi would've preferred the bacon to be a pocky stick but the end result was the same either way. With a small smile the raven pulled away before the brunette got carried away.

"Finish eating."

"Only if you help me."

"Ugh fine, have it your way brat."

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren's hands, he was tired of watching the younger male's hands fiddle around with the hem of his shirt, slowly gaining in speed as time passed. With a small yelp Eren turned to fix his fear filled green eyes on Levi's blank, grayish blue eyes. Eren sighed and looked away after a few silent moments, he wished he was able to hide his emotions like Levi could. He fixed his eyes on the stack on magazines in front of him in the waiting room, he felt like a weakling.

"Eren, it's just a doctor's appointment, what are you so afraid about?" Levi finally spoke in a quiet, hushed voice.

Eren gave a shaky sigh before replying to his question in equal quietness,"I have a bad feeling about this Levi, I feel like whatever I have...whatever is going on...it's something bad."

Eren felt his breath catch when he felt Levi's thumb and index finger gently grab his chin, tilting it up to meet his now stormy, determined eyes.

"Eren, I promise you, everything will be okay. If there is something truly wrong with you, I promise I will never ever leave your side. We'll fight it together," Levi replied in his normal, bored tone he used in public. But Eren was able to detect the determination and love that was hidden in the man's tone.

"Eren, the doctor is ready to see you," the receptionist lady called out who had short white hair and glasses.

Levi was the first to stand up, Eren slowly following suit. With a small squeeze of his hand, the raven led the younger down what seemed to be endless halls. Levi remembered where everything was by heart, it was hard not to because of his past. Eren let him lead the way a step or two behind him, reluctant to see the doctor, even when it was Erwin. Levi stopped in front of a door labeled Dr. Erwin Smith, he stood in front of it for a few seconds before turning to look at his boyfriend who looked like he wanted to run away.

Levi sighed and looked around before grabbing the brunette's chin, guiding it so he'd be forced to look at him. The smaller stood up on his tiptoes to give the taller a small kiss in hopes of comforting the younger before pulling away and opening the door with no hesitation. The room was too white for Eren's taste, though there were a few posters that showed the human anatomy, the importance of washing ones hands, etc. There was a not so comfortable looking bed with paper on top with a few not so comfortable looking chairs set to the side of it.

Levi greeted the tall man to announce the couples presence, the tall man looked up and blinked out of his thoughts, there was a bunch of complicated papers sprawled out before him.

"Ah Levi, Eren, it's so good to see you two again. If you'd like you may take a seat, I'll only be a minute," Erwin replied, turning back to his papers.

Levi led Eren over a chair before sitting down himself. While Levi kept up idle chit chat with his old friend, Eren stayed silent, head bowed, hands folded on his lap until Erwin finished with whatever he was doing. Eren wasn't sure.

"Ah now lets see here, what seems to be the problem?" Erwin asked, looking first at Eren, expecting him to answer.

Instead Levi chose to answer the man's question,"He's been having side pain, fatigue, loss of appetite, loss of weight, and he seemed a little feverish yesterday."

Erwin blinked, staying silent for a few moments to take it all in, with a small hmmm sound he patted the bed before saying,"Alright Eren if I could just have you lay down on the bed, I'm just going feel your abdomen."

Eren slowly stood up and walked towards the bed, doing as Erwin said.

Before even placing his hands on Eren, Erwin shot Levi a sly glance and in hopes of lightening the mood said,"I hope you won't be jealous Levi."

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes before shooting back,"Just do your damn job shit head."

Erwin chuckled and proceeded with feeling around Eren's abdomen, Eren trying to stay still even though his fingers itched with nervousness to mess with something. Eren yelped when the doctor pressed down around where his kidney would be located. Erwin blinked in surprise and withdrawn, shooting an apologetic look at Eren.

"Sorry about that, I'm guessing it's kind of sore there?"

"Nah, j-just sensitive," Eren lied.

Levi kept his mouth shut, knowing very well that was a lie, while Eren was thankful that Erwin decided to continue on, mostly treating the check up like a regular physical exam except a urinalysis test was added. While waiting for the urine sample test results to come back, Eren ended up falling asleep on the not so comfy bed. Levi decided it was best to just let him rest, feeling rather tired and bored himself as he already read all the stupid posters the room had to offer.

The raven nearly drifted off to sleep when Erwin returned to the room once again, his eyebrows drawn together making Levi feel uneasy.

"Ah, I see Eren fell asleep," Erwin said absentmindedly, also choosing not to wake the sleeping male.

"Like I said, he's been feeling rather tired lately."

Erwin hummed in thought before asking,"I think I'm going to take some of his blood and have him do a CT scan. We can do that in the scanning room if it would be easier for the both of you."

Levi stood up and stretched, with a sigh he said,"Alright then fine by me... don't look at me like that shit for brains I can carry him."

With a small chuckle Erwin held up his hands in surrender,"I didn't have any doubt in my mind."

Levi walked over to Eren and gave him a gentle shake, getting a whine in response.

"Chill out brat it's just me. He's going to take some of your blood and have you do an CT scan, so keep your ass still okay?" Levi replied before carefully lifting the male in his arms.

"Levi, I can walk you know," the younger croaked out tiredly.

"Geez I didn't know that," Levi replied sarcastically,"I don't think I trust your lazy ass to walk a couple doors down, you might end up passing out on the floor."

"I knew you always had faith in me," Eren replied back, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Was there really any doubt?"

"You two fight like a married couple," Erwin added, holding the door open for Levi.

"Hey watch it we might actually one day become a married couple," Levi shot back.

"That's something I would like to see. Who would've thought a tight ass like you would ever get married," Erwin retorted, leading the way to the scanning room.

"Hey, Eren likes my tight ass. In fact he was doing it last night"

"It's true...the first part anyways, you shouldn't lie Levi," Eren added sleepily

"Says the brat who lied about being in pain."

"Nnnghh..."

"That's what I thought..."

Levi sighed, Eren was passed out once again on the way too "comfortable" looking bed and Erwin was at his desk writing on some papers, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration and worry.

"How's it looking so far?" Levi dared to ask, rubbing a hand acrossed his face.

"Well, it doesn't look extremely good to be honest. There were traces of blood in his urine, not only that but there seems to be a tumor on one of his kidneys. Don't worry quite yet, I don't know if it's cancerous, that's going to take some time and we'll have to do more tests. I'd like to schedule another appointment, I'm hoping by then his blood test results would have come back, I am also hoping to perform an ultrasound on his kidney to actually see if it's an actual tumor. And then hopefully I can perform a biopsy be sure whether or not he does have kidney cancer or not. If he does, I'm going to surgically remove his kidney and have him undergo chemo," Erwin replied with a sigh.

"So your saying he has kidney cancer."

"I said he might, from what it looks right now if it is truly cancer it hasn't spread anywhere including his other kidney, which is good, that makes his survival much higher," Erwin replied.

"How am I going to tell him..."

Erwin sighed and stayed silent for a few moments before replying,"I don't even know how to answer that...I just tell them...there's really no way of sugar coating it. I'm sorry Levi, all we can hope for now is that it's just an abnormal cell growth."

"Yeah..." Levi replied his voice cracking betraying his emotions.

"His blood work should return in about a week, so I plan on scheduling his next appointment a week from today. If you have any questions call me, as for right now just sit tight and make him take it easy. Make sure he's eating and sleeping. I'm truly and honestly sorry Levi...I promise I will do whatever I can to help him," Erwin said, sympathy and detemination lacing his tone. He put a hand on Levi's shoulder, only to have it brushed off a few moments later.

Levi walked over to Eren and lifted him into his arms, he didn't want him to wake up yet, he didn't know what he was going to tell him yet. Erwin held the door open for him and followed the raven haired male to his car, opening the passenger side as well, the silence nearly deafening. Once Levi saw to it that Eren was securely placed in the passenger seat, he closed the door and faced Erwin.

With eyes dark and hard as stone the raven muttered three words under his breath,"Thank you, Erwin" before walking over to the driver's side.

Erwin stood outside, the sky now a sea of gray instead of sunshine as it was before. He watched the raven as he started his car up and left, lifting his hand up to wave his friend off before walking back into the clinic, shoulders slumped. It never got any easier...

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked in a quiet whisper, a chair was pulled up beside their bed.

"Mmm...a little sore...I don't remember leaving the clinic," Eren replied, rubbing at his eye and yawning.

"Yeah you fell asleep..." the raven said in the same whisper.

"Levi, you don't need to whisper...is something wrong? What did he say?" Eren asked, now more alert with Levi's strange behavior.

Levi bit his bottom lip, turning to look at the not so very interesting white wall before sighing, deciding to just out right tell him,"Eren, he think you may have kidney cancer. He's not sure...he scheduled you in for next week, that's when your blood work results should be in. The CT scan showed a tumor-like structure on your kidney, but to be sure he will also be giving you an ultrasound and a biopsy. After that, if you do have it...he's going to surgical remove your kidney and have you undergo chemo."

Eren felt his heart stop, eyes widening. His feeling was right, it did turn out bad.

Levi stood up and cautiously walked over to Eren, as if afraid that if by standing up or touching him would send him into a break down. He watched as Eren's face turned pale, eyes widening, tears forming. He choked back his own tears, he had to be strong for Eren's sake. Just as he had for his parent's deaths, for Petra's death...

"Eren, it's going to be okay, no matter the results I'll stay by you, I promise you you won't be alone," Levi said, wrapping his arms around the younger male whose shoulders began to shake.

Eren stayed silent, he had no idea what he was supposed to say. He might have cancer? He might have to face death? He might lose his hair? What was he going to say to his parents? His friends? Mikasa?

"Eren?" Levi questioned.

The brunette swallowed thickly and buried his face in the raven's neck. He noted with surprise he was crying, hard. He didn't remember his eyes burning with tears. Levi hugged even tighter, as if that alone is going to keep Eren together. He let the brunette cry and tried not to think about the loved ones he lost so far during his life. Eren might be one of them.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm going to stay here. I promise we'll make it through this," Levi whispered, feeling tears start to burn and trail down his face as well.

(Notes: I'm not really educated on medical things...so yeah...I used google and did a little background research even though it still might be flawed. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed it, reviews and critques are welcome!)


	3. Chapter 3

April Showers Chapter 3

It's been three days after the appointment, after Levi had told Eren of his possible condition. Three days so far of the brunette staring mindlessly out the window where there were children playing on the playground, sleeping or awake, leaving only to use the bathroom or eat. Three days Levi pretended to watch tv or write. Right now he was pretending to watch tv, a cup of tea in his hands, watching his lover stare out into space.

He's acting like he does have cancer the raven thought in disgust, Erwin said there was a chance sure but Levi thought it'd have an opposite effect on Eren. Usually when one is faced with their own mortality they would start living life to the fullest, wouldn't they? Levi sighed, they had four days left until Eren's next appointment, four days left of uncertainty, Eren shouldn't be acting like this.

The elder male slowly stood up from his place on the couch, walking off to put his cup in the sink and slowly walked back to the living room, not surprised to find the brunette still hadn't moved. He walked over quietly to the figure, almost afraid of being too loud, afraid of startling Eren. The raven squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight drifting in from the window, taking a few moments to watch the kids play, without a single care in the world, and for a second Levi wished he was a child again as well.

The older male put his arms around the brunette, burying his face in his hair, cringing slightly in disgust when he noted that the brat hadn't showered in a while. Levi would have to fix that.

"Alright Eren, you've sulked long enough," Levi said, breaking the almost three day long silence.

Eren didn't reply.

With a sigh the raven tried again exasperatedly,"Eren you haven't showered in almost four days, you've been sitting there for three days now. Look I know you feel like shit, I know that there is a possibility of you having...b-but this is stupid and it's unfair to me to see you this way!"

Eren slowly turned his once lighted up green eyes towards the raven, with no emotion on his face.

"You don't know what it's like..." Eren replied in a broken voice.

"Of course I know what it's like to face one's own mortality, I've been doing it for most of my life. I had to fight every day since day one and I still do. You're going to let some stupid possibility take over your life? I'm sorry, but Eren, that is pathetic. That is not something the Eren I knew would do. This should at least give you a reason to want to live more if anything. Now, come on you're taking a damn shower you stink," Levi replied in a stern voice.

"I don't want to take a shower-Hey!" Eren replied, cut off when Levi lifted him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your opinion did I?" Levi bit back before walking off to the bathroom with Eren.

Eren opened his mouth to protest but closed it and instead pouted when Levi gave him a "don't question my authority" look. Upon reaching the bathroom, Levi gently set his special load down on the counter before turning on the water and turning back to Eren who was still pouting.

"Who knows, maybe after your shower you might feel better," Levi replied with a sly smirk.

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes, apparently not getting the hint,"Yeah maybe."

"Hurry up and get undressed brat, chop chop, we don't have all day," Levi commanded, already shirtless.

~ As much as I would've loved writing that for you guys...*wink wink* I must save it for later (and if you're reading this on deviant art you would know why I can't write such a thing.)

Levi smiled at Eren's curled up form on the couch, the brat was fast asleep after their shower and as much as Eren hated to admit it, he did feel a lot better. Levi rewarded himself with another cup of tea and was now channel surfing, bored out of his mind. It was never a good thing to be bored, especially in Levi's case. In his case, when he was bored his mind would start to drift to the past, which was never good to start off with.

Levi's child hood was spent with an abusive, overly strict father who became even more strict after his mother's death especially when he wasn't sober. His mother died of lung cancer, no doubt because she was a heavy smoker. Petra was his adopted sister, adopted only because his parents actually wanted a girl instead of a boy. They gave Petra most of their attention, which didn't bother Levi since he was never the people type, he preferred solitude. Petra and himself were great friends, were because one night when his father was once again drunk off his ass and raging Petra got in the way. Least to say she was beaten to death by his father and Levi spent the rest of his childhood alone, parentless, running away from foster homes. Most of his family members were either dead already or simply did not care about an antisocial little boy.

When he was old enough he got himself a job, it didn't pay much but it was enough for Levi to at least get food without stealing it. Sure it didn't help him get an apartment, he still had to deal with sleeping in alleyways and other odd places, that is until Erwin found him one cold, winter night. Levi was battling a pretty bad cold, he barely could keep himself conscious. Erwin taken him in and had taken care of him, barely out of school himself. He helped Levi to where he was today, which wasn't easy since he stopped going to school once Petra died but he managed it. Due to living on the streets, Levi developed an intense need to clean almost everything in sight, until there was not even a speck of dust on anything.

As for meeting Eren, the raven met him in the hospital where Grisha, his father worked, he was assigned to dress Levi's wounds after a particularly bad fight after school. Eren complained about having to work there, he always wanted to open up a bakery as crazy as it sounds. The brat was crazy about baking. Levi made fun of him for it and Eren threatened to add more injuries to his already battered body. In the end they grew close, Levi was practically purposefully starting fights just so he'd get to see the brunette again.

After figuring out his plan, Eren rolled his eyes and scolded him for being stupid before offering to take him out to dinner after his shift. They grew even closer and started dating finally after 3 years of knowing each other, I know right? At this point Levi was almost out of college and Eren was a year into college. And here they were, two years later, Levi still getting up the nerve to ask Eren to marry him. 'But will I ever get to?' Levi questioned, desperately searching for a channel to hold his attention.

Levi glanced over to his sleeping lover, he looked skinnier, frailer, but at least he looked peaceful for now even in sleep. Levi wondered what on earth he ever did that made it so Eren popped up in his life. He was so undeserving. He didn't even know how to comfort the young man...he was trying the best he could and it seemed like it was working for now. But how long would that last?

Levi sighed in disgust and turned the tv off, there was nothing on tv. After a few moments of consideration, Levi decided to carefully squeeze himself between Eren and the couch. Perhaps a nice nap with his lover will help. Levi felt his heart squeeze in guilt when he heard Eren whimper in pain, he gently put his hand on Eren's back, no doubt the area where he was hurting. He rubbed in very gentle, light circles, almost breathing out a sigh of relief when it seemed to calm the brunette.

What am I going to do?...

~ The night before appointment

Levi squeezed the hand that was intertwined with his, the cool air feeling comfortable after such a hot day. He glanced over to the brunette who had a small, serene smile on his face, watching the other couples walking around the park. There were a few stray kids that were playing ball. He didn't seem concerned about tomorrow, or that he still had yet to tell his family and friends the news, he seemed to be as he normally was.

"Hey Levi, do you think one day we could go to the ocean? Armin went there once and it said it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, with the exception of Mikasa," Eren blurted out as random as could be.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I always wanted to see the ocean myself when I was younger," the raven replied with a small smile.

Eren gave Levi and a suspicious look before asking,"Are you just saying that to just say it, or do you really mean it?"

"I really do mean it, I think it would look beautiful...just not as beautiful as you," the raven replied, turning his attention to the brunette, relishing in the blush that creeped upon the younger's face.

"Aw, I'm not all that beautiful...if anything you are," Eren replied sheepishly, seeming very interested in the ground.

Eren yelped when he felt two fingers on his chin pull him to meet the eyes that shone with passionate love.

"You are the most beautiful person in the whole world Eren, no matter how many times you tell me your not, will never make me change my mind," Levi replied, bringing the hand he held with his other hand up to kiss.

Eren felt his face flush up even more, in reply he stammered,"U-Uh...p-perhaps we should continue walking?"

Levi smirked victoriously before saying,"As you wish," and led the younger man down the sidewalk, both lost in their thoughts once again.

After several silent moments, Eren quietly asked the much shorter, elder man what was on his mind,"Levi, aren't you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Ah, honestly...I am...aren't you?"

"Y-Yes...I can't really stop thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, it's nice that you're trying to keep my mind off of it...but it's just not that simple...I'm sorry," Eren replied, looking down at the ground again guiltily.

"I understand...to be honest I really didn't expect it to," Levi admitted, looking over to the brunette whose hair was now hiding his eyes.

"W-Well at least I know one thing, no matter what happens you're going to be by my side. We'll fight it together, right?"

"Of course, I promised didn't I brat? You know me enough by now to know that I never EVER go back on a promise," Levi replied, eyes narrowed in determination.

Eren giggled,"I'm glad."

Eren smiled as Levi brought in two plates of pancakes in their bedroom, it was the morning of his appointment and although Eren did smile, it was rather small.

"All those years working as a waiter was worth it after all," Levi commented, easily balancing two plates in one hand.

"It seems so," Eren replied with a nervous giggle.

Levi set the plates on the end table, picking one up for himself and sitting on the chair he brought up when he first broke the news to Eren. After a few moments, Levi frowned, Eren wasn't even making a single move to eat.

"What not hungry today brat? Are you nervous?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

Levi sighed, deciding not to force Eren to eat, to be honest he wasn't feeling very hungry either but he didn't want Eren to know that. He watched as Eren kept looking at the clock, with every minutes passing it seemed the younger male kept growing paler and paler, his eyes growing more fearful. Levi wondered if his mother looked like that before she found out she had lung cancer, maybe his father looked like that. He felt his jaw tighten in anger, he would never forgive the man for what he had done to Petra, drunk or not. He'd never forgive the man for what he had put Levi through, what abuse Levi had to put up with.

"Thinking about the past again?" Eren asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah..."

"What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore Levi, what matters is the present, the here and now because you can change right now but you can't change the past."

"I know..." with a sigh the raven dropped the subject and instead said,"Hurry up and get dressed brat...lets get this over and done with."

Erwin immediately greeted them when they got there, which was nice, Eren really didn't want to be forced to wait when he was already as nervous as can be. Eren suppressed a shiver upon walking back in the white room, he never really liked hospitals to begin with but due to his father he kind of had to deal with it.

"So Eren, how's your side been feeling? Worse or about the same?" Erwin asked, gesturing for the young man to sit on the bed while he set up the ultrasound.

"A little worse...not too bad though," Eren said, sort of lying.

"Hmm, I guess that's not too bad. And how's Levi doing today?" he commented, moving on to Levi, hoping that small talk will keep things lighter.

"Shitty," was Levi's simple reply.

"I could've guessed that..."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Only because I know how much you love to talk about shit," Erwin shot back with a small smile.

"Hey at least I talk about something more interesting then eyebrows, seriously you should think about getting them waxed, there huge."

"Thanks for you're concern but the prefer my eyebrows the way they are."

"Always looking out for you man, lets just hope those eyebrows of yours will reel in a woman, doubt it, but one can hope," Levi replied, his mouth ever so slightly upturned in a smile.

Erwin smirked back and wiggled his eyebrows,"I'll have you know these eyebrows did reel in a woman, and that woman is Hanji."

Levi made a choking noise, his eyes widened in actual surprise,"Four eyes!? You're shitting me. When did that happen? How can you put up with her? Oh god you have to be shitting me."

Eren giggled at Levi's face, it wasn't everyday he got to see Levi look so utterly shocked, even though he had no idea who this Hanji was.

Erwin held up a hand,"I promise you it's no joke, Hanji and I are going steady."

"Well I'd say good for you but it's more like good luck, your gonna need it," Levi replied.

Erwin rolled his eyes before replying,"Levi she isn't that bad and you know it," he looked to Eren who looked in between amused and confusion and continued,"Levi met Hanji in college, she was one of his professors."

"She screwed around a whole lot more than actually teaching the class," Levi added.

Erwin ignored Levi's comment and turned back to Eren with a small device in his hand,"Alright Eren, this shouldn't hurt at all although it's going to feel a little cold, I'm going to have to have you lay down though."

Eren obeyed and layed down, happy that he was able to look at Levi with just a turn of his head while Erwin did whatever he was doing to him. In all honesty, Eren knew he should've probably known what Erwin was doing to him, but he really didn't pay attention to his father all that much when it came to procedures because most of the time Eren didn't perform said procedures.

Eren couldn't help the shiver when he felt something cold on his abdomen, he kept his eyes fixed on Levi, not really all that interested at seeing his own kidney up on the screen. Seeing how nervous and tensed Eren was, Levi reluctantly started to make silly faces at him. Eren gave him a weird look, before realizing what he was trying to do, he couldn't help but laugh especially when it wasn't everyday Levi acted so un-Levi-like.

Erwin clicked his tongue in concern stopping the two's antics and making both of them look up to the older male with question.

"There are two tumors instead of one for sure," Erwin replied, his eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"Is that a bad thing?" Eren asked, his voice unsteady.

"I'm not sure, if they are cancerous yes, I don't remember there being two tumors there before," Erwin replied, as much as he would've loved to lie and say everything was okay, especially when Eren's eyes widened.

"I think what I'm going to do before you leave today is give you some general anesthesia which will make you relaxed, a little sleepy so I can do a biopsy on your kidney, if it is cancerous we can't wait," Erwin said in an all serious tone.

Eren's eyes widened almost impossibly further, anesthesia? Like for surgery? Eren was afraid of surgery, he didn't feel comfortable with people digging around inside him.

Levi saw this and immediately walked over and took Eren's hand,"It's going to be okay Eren, you won't be fully asleep and I'll be right here."

Erwin left Levi to calm down Eren while he grabbed the appropriate things he needed to perform said biopsy. His brows in a seemingly permanent knit.

Several moments later Eren had an IV through his arm pumping anesthesia into his veins with Levi holding the hand that didn't have an IV through it and was laying on his side. Levi kept his eyes trained on Eren's face. His eyes were drooped and he was muttering weird things under his breath in a sleepy state.

"Okay, I'm going to begin the procedure, make sure to keep him still and calm Levi," Erwin said, a needle in hand.

"Yeah," was Levi's only reply, he tried not to look at the needle, Levi absolutely hated needles which could be blamed on his father. His father would prick him sometimes with needles if he got on his nerves or did something "out of line." Really his father used anything that was there as a weapon, but his mother crocheted a lot when she was still alive.

Levi looked at Eren in concern when he saw him wince, keeping his voice even the raven asked,"Does it hurt Eren?"

"Nnngh? No...just feels weird."

"Good," Levi replied with a sigh.

"Levi I'm tired," Eren said in an almost child-like voice.

Levi forced himself not to smile at how cute Eren looked when he was drugged and said,"That's okay Eren, you can fall asleep if you want."

"Okay, night Levi," Eren replied, not needing to be told twice.

"Night..."

"When is he going to wake up?" Levi questioned, wondering whether or not he should poke the male awake or not, Levi noted with slight interest that said male was drooling in his sleep.

Erwin shrugged before replying to his question,"I don't really know, probably whenever he wants to."

"Hopefully soon, I've been carrying him a lot lately and I don't want him to get too used to it," Levi replied, extending an index finger and poking Eren's face, to afraid to actually shake the brunette in case he may be in pain.

"Really? And here I thought you were showing off..." Erwin replied.

Levi scoffed in reply and gave Erwin a dirty look before going back to try to poke Eren awake which seemed to be working. After Levi saw to it that Eren was at least half awake which took several minutes he asked,"How does it look so far."

Erwin sighed and gave his friend a somber look before replying,"So far he's showing all the signs of having kidney cancer...we won't know for sure until his biopsy results come back which is going to take at least another week."

Levi cursed under his breath which made Eren look at him in confusion, he was still a little out of it and he didn't really know where he was at that moment but he felt relaxed as long as Levi was there.

"It's nothing sweetheart," Levi replied to Eren who looked at him with a beyond confused look. Oh that's right, I usually call him brat, Levi thought. Oh well there's a first for everything.

"Think you can walk?" Levi asked, extending a hand to Eren who slowly took it still looking rather confused.

Erwin noticed Levi's questioning look aimed at him and explained,"Yeah the drug will wear off in about an hour."

"I'm guessing he won't be able to drive?"

Erwin gave his friend a "what do you think" look and replied with sarcasm,"No, he can drive perfectly fine."

"I see you worked on your sarcasm, I'm impressed, honestly I am."

"Thanks, I worked on it just for you."

"I'm flattered," with a sigh Levi looked to his still confused looking brat before saying,"I guess him being able to walk will be good enough for now, thanks Erwin."

"No problem, I'll call you up when the results are in," he replied back, waving to the couple as they exited the room and sighed, putting his head in his hands when he was sure they were gone. Erwin couldn't help thinking back how Levi was when he took him in, he was around 16. He had depression and anxiety issues that took years to get over, at least this much. He always got into trouble with the other boys at school. Erwin couldn't help but wonder how Levi would take Eren having cancer. He sighed, all we can hope for now is the results will show up negative, he thought.

Notes: Mostly listened to some ereri playlists online when writing this...once again I'm not a medical doctor so I don't know how exactly they do things. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update as soon as I can, tell me what I can do to improve :3!


	4. Chapter 4

April Showers Chapter 4

Levi watched as his lover whisked around the house in nervous haste, having taken over Levi's cleaning duties to keep his mind off wondering what the results of the biopsy were going to be. It's not that Levi minded, it was a nice change for once since most of the time Levi cleaned the house while Eren either cooked or lazed around. The raven was just concerned about Eren overworking himself, especially when his side was acting up again.

Levi offered to help countless times over the week, but Eren always brushed him off, saying he could handle it. The raven eyes widened slightly in concern when the brunette dropped the dish he was drying, the crash of broken glass seemed to echo in the near silent house. The brunette stumbled and put a hand on the kitchen counter to steady himself, his face pinched in a pained expression, his other hand holding his side in pain. Levi hastily made his way over to the brunette, wrapping his hands securely around the man's skinny waist.

"Alright Eren, I think that's enough cleaning for one day don't you agree?" the raven asked his voice had a trace of nervousness.

Eren hissed in pain before trying to weakly shove his lover away,"Levi I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy."

The raven gave the brat a stern look, keeping his arms securely around him, not tight enough to hurt the boy, but enough to keep him from escaping,"Eren I think you should lay down, at least for a bit and then you can continue when you're feeling better. You've been cleaning since you got home from your appointment, it can wait."

Eren gave his lover one of his famous stubborn looks, in response Levi raised an eyebrow and shot back his own "you better do what I say or there is going to be a problem" look. After a few moments the brunette sighed and gave in, sinking back into his arms in fatigue. He smiled in content when he picked up the scent of strawberries from Levi, Levi knew since day one how much Eren loved strawberries so he made it a habit to always wash his hair in strawberry scented shampoo.

"Tell you what, you go lay down on the couch for awhile and I'll make soem strawberry cupcakes, how does that sound?" the raven suggested, inhaling the scent of the brunettes own scent which smelt of fresh linen and something exotic. Unlike Levi, Eren changes up his shampoo, usually picking out something that seemed to sound exotic. Levi didn't really mind because he liked being kept on his toes when it came to Eren. Only when it came to Eren though, everything else had to be clean and routine.

"Mmmm, that sounds nice," the brunette replied dazedly, almost seeming that he was about to pass out in his lover's embrace.

They embraced for a few more moments before Levi stood up on his tip toes, almost sure Eren was sleeping due to the fact his breathing had become shallower and he seemed to be putting more weight on the shorter man. He found he was correct. Levi watched for a few moments in interest, he never seen someone sleep while standing up before. Well okay that was a lie sort of because the brunette was leaning his full body weight on him but for the most part he was standing up.

With a small eye roll the smaller of the two walked slowly out to the couch, the other male sort of awake but still leaning upon the smaller to get to the couch. With a gentle shove from the raven, the brunette plopped down on the couch in which he immediately curled up in a small ball. Levi haphazardly threw a soft blanket on Eren and went off to finish cleaning the house and make the strawberry cupcakes he had promised his lover a tiny smile displayed on his face.

~A few days later

Eren stretched out on the couch, sighing in content when he heard his back crack in response. He gave Levi a pout when he saw him in his uniform, Levi had to work today, the raven's eyebrows were set in a crease when he looked over his boyfriend who was laying lazily on the couch.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay today?"

"Yeessss," Eren replied in slight annoyance at his boyfriend oveprotectiveness.

"Make sure to eat something and get plenty of rest, don't you dare lift a finger while I'm gone or else I'll send Mikasa after you," Levi replied sternly, pointing an index finger at the younger man to make it point clear.

Eren almost shivered at the thought of having two overprotective people after his ass, with a small smile the brunette replied with a small salute,"Yes mam."

Levi sent him a glare and crossed his arms,"That's sir to you shitty brat."

"Sure whatever you say mam."

"God you're just asking for it aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not asking for anything."

"Sure, whatever, just don't do anything stupid okay?" Levi replied, his tone now soft as he walked over to brunette to kiss him goodbye.

"I promise I won't, I won't lift a finger until you get home," the brunette replied, kissing him back.

"Good, I'll see you at 6 with some take out," Levi said, inching toward the door, looking seriously uncomfortable with leaving Eren alone at the house.

Eren gave the man a grin to convince him he was going to be fine before saying,"Sounds good, goodbye, love you and be careful."

"Bye, love you to," and like that he was gone and Eren was left alone watching a documentary about whales. Eren sighed, putting forth little interest in the whales and more into the ocean. He wondered if the ocean actually looked like that when Armin went to see it and what kind of shells Armin might've seen out on the beach. Maybe he seen some crabs or some sea turtles, maybe he saw huge out croppings of rocks out a little ways into the ocean. He wondered what the water would feel like, if it would feel warm or cold, what kind of fish was swimming around in the shallower waters, if he could see any coral reefs. Maybe when he went he saw surfers riding the waves or maybe he could've sworn he saw a shark far out in the ocean.

"Either way it must've been beautiful, I hope I'll get to see the ocean with Levi before I die," Eren sighed, depression setting in when he thought back about his current condition.

The day passed on with Eren laying on the couch bored out of his mind, watching tv when he was awake and passing out if there was nothing interesting on tv. Right around him taking his second nap of the day, the documentary showing something to do with a president, the phone rang. Eren jolted out of his half awake and half asleep stupor and slowly dragged himself over to the reciever. Why did he and Levi think it was a good idea to place it as far from the couch as fucking possible? Were they just that stupid?

He picked up the phone on the third ring with a groggy hello. It was Levi.

~Several moments before

Levi growled in irritation, many orders lined up in front of him. Levi didn't mind that much, since Wall Rose was usually this busy during the day, but what he minded was the clumsy fuck ups he dared to call employees. Two of these clumsy fuck ups was Sasha and Conny. Levi could definantly handle one of them, but when both were on the job it was absolute hell. Conny kept burning the fucking food, which resulted in Levi having to cook the damn order for him. And when Levi wasn't looking Sasha was practically eating half of the order, if she wasn't doing that she was trying to start a food fight with Conny. Levi honestly did not understand why the hell he hadn't fired the two yet.

The raven jumped slightly in surprise when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his back pocket. With a quick bark to Mike to finish the order, one of the less annoying employees, Levi exited out the back door to see who dared to fucking call him while he was working. In a sense he hoped it was Eren if anything, he was still worried about leaving the the younger man at home. He nearly dropped his cheap as fuck cellphone when he saw it was Erwin.

Levi ran a hand through his hair and with a nervous sigh he flipped open his phone. Keeping his voice as steady as possible he said,"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Levi, I apologize for calling you while you're most likely working but Eren's biopsy test results came back," the low mechanical voice replied.

"I-Is that so?" Levi replied, not really surprised at all at the fact.

"Yes," Erwin replied his voice taking on a somber tone, with a few moments of hesitation Erwin continued,"Levi, the results...are positive...he does have cancer...I am so so very sorry. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you two out, I set a surgery date in a few days for Eren and I'm already setting up a schedule for chemotherapy."

Levi felt his body go numb at the word cancer, he was barely even paying attention to Erwin as he continued. Cancer? Eren had cancer? After all this time of comforting him and telling him he'll be just fine...he has cancer? What the hell is he going to do? How is he going to tell Eren?

After a few moments of silence on the other end, Levi heard his name being called again with concern from Erwin.

Levi took a deep breath and squeaked out,"Y-Yeah, I'm still here, that sounds...fine...t-thank you Erwin. If you don't mind I'd rather tell Eren of this, that is if you hadn't already called him."

"I sort of figured that so I didn't. I am so very sorry Levi, if you need anything or any information just call me, other then that...I'll see you in a few days," Erwin replied, wishing he could talk to him longer but his lunch break was almost up.

"Yeah, okay, thanks, bye," Levi replied monotoniously, being the first to end the call. He leaned up again the alleyway wall near the dumpster, shivering even though the sun was shining warmly today. He didn't know if he wanted to throw up or cry, he was just so numb. He must've stood there for several minutes because Mike walked out the back door in search of him.

"Hey dude I thought you ditched us there-Whoa...you look pale...did something happen?" Mike asked, closing the door behind him.

Levi glanced up at Mike, hoping that his expression seemed bored and disinterested like always. He knew he could trust Mike, they had been working with each other ever since Levi started working at Wall Rose. Mike watched as Levi made his way up the ladder to head chef.

With a sigh Levi replied in a gruff voice,"Yes...something did happen. If you don't mind Mike I'm going to go home, it's something important."

"S'ok man, I understand. If you don't mind me asking...is it about Eren?"

"Yes it is, I will also be requesting a lot more time off in the near future, just for your information..." Levi replied, brushing past Mike to get his things and exit the restaurant, ending the conversation there.

Sasha and Conny grinned and was about to greet Levi back but when they saw his expression they knew to keep their traps shut. Levi walks past them, cell phone in hand once again, dialing Eren's number. Sasha and Conny shot identical questioning glances at Mike who just shrugged and told them to get back to work.

~Back at the house

"Hey Eren, I just called to let you know I'm going to be coming home now, I picked up a couple pizzas down where Armin works and I also picked up some strawberries and chocolate dip," Levi said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"Really? But I thought you weren't coming home until 6, did something happen?"

"Yeah, Sasha and Conny got under my nerves and Mike told me to go home early before I started breaking shit," Levi lied.

"Wow seriously? I didn't think they were that bad, although knowing those two, when they're together they are pretty annoying," Eren replied with a small chuckle before continuing,"What's the special occasion, you almost never let me have strawberries and chocolate because you said I'd get fat."

"It was just a spur of the moment thing, anyways I'll be home soon, and you better have not lifted a fucking finger, trust me I will know," Levi replied.

Eren laughed at that and said,"Okay, see you when you get here, love you!"

"Love you to brat, bye."

With a click the line went dead and Eren was left staring in confusion and slight amusement at the phone in his hand. After a few moments he shrugged and hung up the phone, sitting back down on the couch; expecting an interesting documentary only to have his interest crushed when he saw the president documentary was still going.

It didn't take long for Levi to get home, around thirty minutes give or take and Eren grinned, happy now that there was something to cure his boredom. Levi in return faked a smile, and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before walking into the kitchen to set down the bags and pizza boxes he was carrying. Eren followed him like a obedient puppy, having not noticed the smile Levi was faking or the way his hands were shaking as he set the stuff down.

"So how was your day at home?" Levi asked, trying to make idle chit chat, he wanted to put that talk off for as long as possible.

"It was so boring, there was nothing on tv, in fact I was right on my second nap when you called.

"Ah, sorry for waking you," Levi replied, his face giving off an apologetic smile.

Eren pursed his lips in thought, something was wrong, he wasn't sure what but Levi was acting a little goofy. Perhaps he was coming down with something? Is that why he came home early?

Levi noticed Eren's look when he's deep in thought, shit I need to try harder, he thought. In a bored, very Levi-like tone he said,"What? Is you're side hurting you again?"

"No...uhm...it's nothing...it's just that-"

"Just what?" Levi asked, standing up on his tip toes to reach eye level with Eren, he reached up to grab Eren's cheek to hold his eye contact with him.

"You're acting weird, coming home early, picking up strawberries and chocolate. Did I miss something? Does today have some sort of importance?" Eren questioned, his green eyes reflecting his curiousity.

Levi bit his bottom lip, he couldn't lie to Eren, sooner or later Eren wll know something is up. The raven decided on a compromise,"Tell you what, you eat first and then I'll tell you, does that seem fair?"

Eren pouted, why couldn't Levi just tell him now? After a few moments of thinking it over he nodded his head in agreement and pulled away from Levi to grab some plates. He wanted to figure out what was going as soon as possible, the older man just looked so troubled and he was acting so strange, and well maybe talking about it would help.

Levi sighed and stayed where he was, biting his lip and mentally trying to prepare himself to break the news to Eren. How on earth can you tell someone, so full of life, that they have cancer, something that can potentially take their life? Eren noticed Levi's tension but decided it was better not to call him out on it, after all he was going to tell him what was on his mind sooner or later right?

The younger handed a plate to the elder who looked at it for a few moments before gently setting the plate down on the counter and walking away.

"L-Levi? W-What's wrong, are you not feeling well?" Eren questioned, also setting his plate down to extend a hand towards Levi's retreating form.

"J-Just eat without me, I just need to think for a little bit is all. I'm fine honestly," the raven replied, retreating into their bedroom and shutting the door.

Eren stared after him with a shocked look, his eyes full of concern. Was it really that bad? The brunette shook his head and returned to what he was doing before, maybe he was trying to figure out how to say whatever it is that was bugging him. As he hungrily took a few bites of pizza, he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He stopped eating to better hear, it took a few moments but he was able to identify the noise. It was...crying.

Eren quickly finished off a slice of pizza before silently making his way over to the bedroom door to press his ear against the door. Yeah, it was definintly crying. Why was Levi crying? The brunette bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not he should comfort the man or not. Levi never cried...ever...there has to be something very very wrong. Did he lose his job? Maybe someone died? Maybe he's just stressed out because of Eren and his potential decision. Or maybe he knows what the biopsy results were...but Eren highly doubted it, wouldn't Erwin have told him as well by now.

The brunette sighed and made his decision, Levi needed comfort and Eren was his boyfriend, he was the only one here to comfort him. Eren slowly opened the door, his own chest hurting as he saw the hunched, shaking form that was Levi in the corner of the room. The crying was much more heart breaking then it had been behind a closed door. With slow, careful steps, Eren made his way over to Levi.

Levi slowly lifted his head, his eyes widening when he noticed the younger man walking towards him. He didn't want Eren to ever see him like this, he was supposed to be the strong one, the comforting one, not the other way around. The raven shied away slightly when the taller male wrapped his arms around his body, he felt a stab of guilt in his chest when he saw the hurt expression Eren gave him in response. Levi swallowed and tried desperately to control himself but found he was unable to, especially when Eren forced him to lay his head on his shoulder.

After several minutes of letting the shorter male cry, the brunette finally asked his question, it was simple, but also commanding,"Levi, tell me what's wrong, please?"

Levi gave a shaky sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat, he gave himself a few moments to make sure he had control of himself before beginning,"Eren...Erwin called me...you're biopsy results came back."

"Okay, and what did the results say?"

"Eren, the test results came back and I'm crying, what do you think they said?" Levi screamed, tears pouring down his face again.

"I want to hear it come out of your mouth..."

Levi took a deep breath, he didn't care his voice didn't sound even like his anymore,"T-The results c-came b-back positive...Eren...y-you have cancer."

Eren swallowed thickly, fighting back his own tears. All this time Levi was the one comforting him, all this time he was the one fighting back his own tears, and now Eren had to do the same. The brunette looked down at his smaller lover, he looked small and terrified and child-like, very far from the Levi the brunette had fallen in love with. He's never seen him like this before, it terrified him and left his chest aching painfully. He tightened his grip around the small, shaking figure who's hands were now gripping at his hair in what the brunette assumed was an attempt to keep him away from insanity.

It took a lot more strength then Eren had expected to pry loose the fingers that held the soft, raven hair in a death-like grip; but the younger male managed it and instead directed the slender fingers to lay on his chest. Upon meeting the fabric of his shirt, they once again gripped like a mountain climber's grip on his rope, his only lifeline, and if broken could send the poor climber falling to his untimely death; in Levi's case it seemed like he was gripping Eren like a lifeline to avoid falling in the pits of insanity.

The brunette felt shivers run down his spine at every pained choked scream Levi made, the brunette had no idea how to comfort the now even paler man, so instead he just held him as tight as he could without making it painful and prayed for the screaming to stop. He was acting like Eren was already dead, maybe he was seeing his death, maybe he was seeing his mother's and Petra's deaths. Eren wondered if he'd actually cry like this when the younger actually did pass on, or maybe it would be the other way around. Eren hoped for the latter.

"Levi hush, it's okay, I'm right here, you need to stop screaming before the whole apartment building thinks we're being murdered," Eren said in a tone that sort of reminded him of the tone his mother used when Mikasa had night terrors. The brunette cringed when the raven-haired let loose another pained howl, he felt his heart skip a beat and not in the lovey dovey kind of way he was used to whenever he looked at Levi.

In another desperate attempt the younger grabbed ahold of older's face, gripping hard enough not to hurt the already hysterical man, but enough to keep his head from shaking along with the rest of his body.

With the same tone although a bit louder, Eren tried again, his voice as even and slow as he could make it,"Levi, you need to calm down, you are going to hurt yourself if you don't."

Eren felt his chest ache even worse than before when the raven opened his eyes, his grayish blue eyes now in a watery haze widen in terror, another choked scream ripped through the air, only this time with words,"Don't hurt me! I didn't do it! I didn't kill mom, I swear I didn't!"

The brunette's eyebrows drawn together in confusion before realizing the older man was hallucinating about his past again, still keeping the tone as comforting and soothing as he could Eren attempted at bringing the man back to reality again,"No Levi, sweetheart it's me, it's Eren, you're dad is in prison remember?"

Eren sighed in relief when the gray-blue eyes showed recognition, the ravens eyes looked around the room wildly, before landing on the other males face, tears beginning to overflow once again in relief. The brunette smiled in relief and gently rubbed his thumb against pale cheeks to wipe away the fresh tears. Eren felt sore for sitting on the ground for so long, he longed to just lay in bed and cuddle with Levi. He was sure Levi probably felt the same, his eyes were half closed and hazey with fatigue.

With a groan, the younger stood up with the smaller one in his arms, various joints cracked with this movement much to the younger's contentment. The brunette slowly sat down on the bed and leaned back, the smaller man still shaking in his arms. It took several minutes or Levi to calm down, and as much as Eren would've loved to fall asleep right there, he made sure the other fell asleep and was under the covers before falling asleep himself, his chin on top of the raven's strawberry scented hair.

Notes: Thanks for the reviews and critques so far guys. I tried to add in more lines or squiggle things (derp, I don't remember what they are called) to show when the scene changes. As for grammar mistakes, I'm going to try and not make them so much (no promises since I really suck at grammar...most likely because that it the most boring topic I have ever faced in english class). Usually I don't read through my drafts because when I do I start to get all ticked off because it isn't perfect and so on. (Perhaps I should find myself an editor/friend lol). Anyways I hope you enjoy it and keep the reviews coming, also if you have any ideas on what might make the story more romantic or fluffy you can tell me as well. Although I'm not going to promise I will add it. Anyways, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

April Rain Showers Chapter 5

The brunette groaned irritably at the disgusting sound that woke him up from his sleep. After a few moments his mind registered two things. One, Levi wasn't in bed. Two, someone was retching. Slowly his foggy mind put two and two together with a groan from the brunette and the bed, Eren slowly made his way over to the bathroom, concern written on his face.

Eren sighed and pushed open the already half opened door, a sad little frown making his way on his face.

Levi groaned and turned his head to face the brunette and waved a hand at him to go away,"Go away, I'm fine," he croaked out.

"No your not," Eren replied, making his way over to the raven-haired man, putting a hand on his back and began to rub around in tiny circles. Was it just Eren or did the male shiver when he touched him?

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes, and bitterly replied,"Eren, just go away..."

Levi looked over and winced at the hurt expression the other shot at him.

"Levi, what's wrong. If you're sick I could call Mike and let him know you won't be going to work today," Eren said.

After a few moments, Levi replied,"Yeah sure, go ahead and do that."

In all honesty the raven-haired male wasn't sick at all, he relaxed when Eren walked away to call Mike. The raven thought back to the dream he had of the brunette, the cause that made him sick. In the dream, Eren was already dead, Levi was back at the now empty apartment, staring at a blank tv. That's when the door bell rang, Levi slowly walked over to open it with the intent of yelling at whoever was behind the door to leave him the fuck alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His heart stopped and his body went numb to see what was behind the door. It was Eren...only covered in worms...

Levi's stomach lurched, pulling him out of his thoughts, as he was forced back into a retching mess. Sometimes Levi really hated his mind, and what horrible and sick stuff it could come up with. Moments later Eren was back, rubbing Levi's back once again. The raven had no idea what time it was, and frankly he didn't care, he just wanted his mind to stop replaying the dream in his head over and over again. He wanted to just sleep with the hope of a better dream.

It took an hour for Levi's stomach and mind to calm down, Eren passed out a little bit before and was currently leaning again Levi.

Levi sighed, a small smile displaying itself on his ragged face of the peaceful face Eren had in his sleep. If it meant Eren would sleep peacefully, Levi would gladly take any nightmare. He reached up and gently brushed the hair away from Eren's face, Levi was sadly disappointed when the brunette woke up, or at least halfway.

Levi blinked at the pair of half-lidded green eyes that stared at him with confusion, the raven had to admit, Eren looked absolutely adorable when he was tired. The way his hair was messed up added to the effect and made his look rather childish.

"Oi brat, go to bed, I'll be there in a moment," Levi said, ruffling up the younger's already unruly hair.

The brat blinked in confusion for a moment before registering what Levi had told him, with a quiet okay, the brat was shuffling off to the bedroom, emitting a loud yawn. Levi sighed and got up to brush his teeth, he's been weak long enough in front of Eren, he wasn't the one with cancer. He had to be there for him. As Levi spat the toothpaste in the sink he made a promise, a promise to not show anymore weakness in front of Eren while he was sick. With that thought in mind the shorter man walked out of the bathroom, his head held higher and clearer.

Levi choked back what he thought was a fanboy squeak as he saw his brat sprawled out all over the bed in slumber. He looked both stupid and adorable. A mixture which for once Levi didn't mind. It took him a few moments but he figured out a way to lay down on the bed without disturbing his brat and cover the two of them up.

Levi woke up that morning with the feeling of fingers carefully tracing his face, the raven smiled against his will and slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of green, curious orbs staring at him. Levi watched as a smile slowly spread acrossed the brunette's face, and he felt a flutter of happiness spread through him.

Eren giggled in such a way that Levi found it adorable and brushed his thumb against the raven's cheek.

"Hey, your blushing, I never get to the see that anymore...what's the occasion?" the brunette asked, his voice sounded so soft.

The brunette only giggled louder when the raven made a choking noise in response and continued when Levi faced away from the brunette, his face glowing a dark red.

"S-Shut up brat...you and your stupid adorable fucking face," Levi growled, pulling away the covers, getting up, and walking away.

"W-Wait, Levi don't go you look cute when you blush, come back!" Eren shouted after the raven while giggling, it took him awhile longer but he managed to untangle himself from the blankets and job after Levi. Once the brunette caught up with the older he couldn't help it, he laughed again, Levi's ears were now also a shade of red due to Eren's comment.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the brat and while the brat wasn't looking he grabbed a frying pan.

In a growl the raven gave Eren a warning,"Brat, I suggest you run."

Eren blinked in surprise, his eyes widening in mock fear at the frying pan in Levi's hand. He knew his lover would never actually hit him, but he decided to play along, so he ran out of the room with a pathetic girlish scream. Levi choked back laughter at the other's pathetic scream and ran after the brunette, frying pan raised.

Levi didn't know how long they were running around the apartment, maybe a few minutes when Eren slumped over in the living room, completely out of breath. Levi dropped the frying pan on the living room floor before making his way over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

The raven noted with concern that his boyfriend had a pinched expression on his face and was holding his side. Levi felt guilt crash over him, he probably shouldn't have let Eren run around the apartment like that.

With what he hoped was a convincing smile the brunette said,"I'm fine. Besides that was fun. You know you look cute when you're pissed off."

Levi's eyes narrowed, as his fixed his brat with a glare,"I'm not cute, I'm terrifying." To make his point the raven growled and walked off to grab the discarded frying pan.

"I didn't find that terrifying."

"Brat, you're so stupid you don't even know the difference between cute and terrifying..." the raven replied with an eye roll.

"Oh really now?" the brunette replied, jogging over and lifting the raven off the floor, who yelped in response.

"God dammit brat, put me down!"

"No, I don't think I will!" said brat replied haughtily, carrying the raven on his shoulder to the bedroom.

"Well, well, well I guess the dog doesn't want breakfast then?" the raven replied grumpily, hitting the back of the brunettes head lightly.

"Who needs breakfast, I have all I need right here," the brunette replied seductively, throwing the raven roughly on the bed with a mischevious smirk.

The raven yelped and glared at the brunette playfully,"Oh really now?"

"Mhm..." was the brunettes only reply. Levi shivered under the brunette's hungry stare as the younger male looked him up and down, he seemed to like what he saw.

Before Levi had a chance to reply, the brunette captured the raven's lips with his own. The raven moaned and nibbled on the other's bottom lip, requesting access. he felt the brunette smirk and pull away, his eyes glazed with lust.

"You know, it's been a while..."

"So it has..." the raven replied, his eyes half closed as Eren leaned closer.

The brunette kiss Levi once again, pausing in between kisses to say,"I have an idea...why don't I...just fuck you into this mattress...to the point you can't ever...walk again? Does that sound good?"

The raven scoffed and replied,"Oh please brat, we all know I am the dominant one."

With that being said the raven pushed Eren aside and climbed on top of the brunette with ease, the raven was disappointed when the brunette didn't put up a fight. Before Eren could protest the raven captured the brunette's lips and shoved his tongue in the other's mouth without permission. The brunette growled wolfishly and bit down lightly on the invading tongue. Levi chuckled in response and squeezed onto the younger man's growing erection as punishment.

Eren whined and thrusted upwards to seek more friction much to Levi's delight. After a few moments though of exploring the brunette's mouth the raven was forced to break the kiss for air.

The brunette narrowed his eyes and glared at the raven before he spat,"You're such a fucking whore."

The raven shivered in response, feeling himself grow hard at the insult. He smiled devilishly before biting down on the brunette's neck, relishing in the moan he got in response.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. If anyone is whore it should be you, you fucking brat," Levi replied huskily.

The brunette whimpered, feeling himself grow hard himself at being called a whore. Before the brunette could spit out another insult the older man attacked his neck once more, leaving red angry welts on smooth, perfect skin. Levi trailed kisses down Eren's neck, stopping when he reached the younger male's shirt. He glared at it annoyance before quickly removing said offensive item.

Just as the raven was about to attack Eren's body once more, the brunette reached up to remove Levi's own shirt, pausing midway to give his lover a rough kiss. Once the brat was finished, Levi pushed Eren's body back on the bed rather roughly, and leaned over him.

Eren watched at the older man took in the sight of Eren's bare torso, with a smirk the brunette asked,"Like what you see you horny bitch?"

Levi's eye flicked up to meet lust clouded, green eyes.

"No," Levi replied with a playful smirk before nipping the other's collar.

Eren gasped and managed to stutter out,"P-Perhaps I should try harder t-then huh?"

Levi ignored the brat and slowly made his way down to the other male's nipple, trailing kisses along the way, before taking it in his mouth and playing with it. He used his other hand to play with Eren's other nipple, relishing the shivers he felt underneath him.

"Dammit Levi, stop teasing me," the brunette whined.

Levi removed his mouth from Eren's nipple and smirked devilishly,"Impatient aren't we?"

Eren pouted in response, with a sigh the raven gave in and reached over to their night stand, pulling open one of the drawers, and began fishing around for the lube. While the raven was searching for the lube, the younger began to take off his pants, having not taken them off since yesterday. Levi let the brunette unbutton his own pants, occupying himself with spreading lube over his fingers, using one hand to take off his jeans and boxers once Eren managed to unbutton them.

Levi smirked as he saw the brat obediently lay back down on the bed, spreading his legs for the older.

"Good brat," Levi purred as he inserted two fingers into his lover and began to stretch him out.

Eren whined and leaned his head back, his face taking on a slight pinched expression in discomfort. Levi leaned over and began to kiss the other's face to help distract him from the discomfort, after a few moments adding a third finger and further stretching the brunette's tight hole.

With a growl the brunette whispered huskily in the older male's ear,"Dammit, get the fuck inside me."

With a dark chuckle the older male replied,"My, my very impatient indeed. As you wish."

Without hesitation, the older thrust inside the younger who scream out in pain as well as pleasure. The raven grabbed onto the brunettes member and pumped it slowly to help distract him from the pain, Eren moaned, his face red, half hidden in a pillow made Levi impossibly harder. In a few moments time, the raven felt the younger male push back, indication that he was ready.

Levi made sure to take it slow at first, searching for that spot that'll have Eren screaming his name.

In a few moments Eren screamed out,"Oh god L-Levi r-right there!"

Levi began to build up speed, making sure to hit that spot every. Single. Time. The raven looked down on his lover, his eyes closed, hair clinging to his red, sweat covered face, screaming his name over and over, gripping the bed sheets in desperation. He looked absolutely beautiful. The raven felt himself growing nearer to his release just by looking at the brunette, the brunette screamed at the top of his lungs his lover's name upon his release.

"F-Fuck Eren" Levi screamed hoarsely, his own release brought upon by his lover's release.

With his last remaining bit of energy he had, the raven pulled out of his lover and collasped beside him, panting. The brunette had his eyes opened, they looked brilliant from this angle. The sun shining on his face causing his eyes to shimmer in a beautiful bright green hue. Levi felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest, he looked so beautiful, Levi felt so thankful to have him here with him, with cancer or without, Levi was thankful. He couldn't imagine a life without this beautiful, almost unreal person beside him.

The brunette tiredly turned his head to his raven lover, his skin shimmering with sweat. With a breathy whisper the brunette said,"I love you."

Levi blinked, after a few moments his mind finally registered what the man said, in almost a child-like voice the raven replied,"I love you to...forever and always..."

The raven felt his heart flutter when he saw the brunette flashed his perfect smile. And Levi swore in that moment, he fell in love with Eren all over again.

The brunette yawned and said with a tired smile,"I'm glad...I'm very tired..."

The raven sighed in contentment, and replied with a dreamy-like look, something Levi never did, with a kiss on Eren's forehead he said,"That's okay...go to sleep...you'll need it." Levi felt sad that Eren had to sleep now, he wanting to continue staring at this beautiful person that he called his lover. As Eren's eyes slid shut he made a promise to himself that he was going to ask Eren to marry him whether his condition got worse or got better, he was going to plan out a romantic way to ask the man to marry him.

The raven through a hand over the brunette, feeling sleep take over him. He laid his head on the other's chest, feeling himself drift off further into the darkness of sleep at the sound of the other's heartbeat.

A day before his surgery, Eren called all his friends, tell them the horrible news. They seemed to respond pretty well, at least until he got to Armin and Mikasa. Eren had to fight back his tears as he heard the crying at the other end of the phone. He saved his parents for last, knowing very well telling those two would be the hardest. He smiled tearfully at his friend's promises that they will help him in any way possible and support him through this trying time in his life. Even Jean, the asshole promised to help the brunette out which was both shocking and emotionally jarring in itself.

Levi sat through each call Eren made, squeezing his hand occassionally to comfort him.

Eren sighed, finally hanging up after talking with a very emotional Mikasa, wiping his own eyes. Next was his parents, and he really had no idea how to break the news to them that their only child had cancer. After several minutes of hesitation he slowly dialed his mother's cellphone, it was now or never, he couldn't wait another day.

Eren bit his lip, beginning with idle chit chat before finally getting enough courage to tell his mother the news, he squeezed onto Levi's hand and blurted it out,"Mom, remember that appointment I told you about? Well three days ago I found out I have kidney cancer..."

"What?..." came the reply.

Eren stayed silent, gripping onto Levi's hand for dear life.

"A-Are you serious Eren...?"

"Y-Yes" he squeaked out, a lump beginning to form in his throat as he began to hear his mother crying.

He let his mother cry hysterically over the phone for a few minutes before deciding he couldn't take hearing her cry anymore, in a hoarse voice he said,"Mom, I'm sorry but I have to go...I have to tell Dad...I love you."

He winced at how stupid he sounded, honestly his mother was crying and that was the best he could do? What else could he have said? Shouldn't he be the one crying anyway, he was the one with the cancer. With a barely coherent goodbye, Eren hung up, covering his face with his arm to catch the tears pouring like waterfalls out of his eyes.

Levi took the cellphone from Eren's grasp, deciding that was enough for now and pulled the brunette into an embrace, rubbing his back comfortingly. There was nothing he could say to make him feel better, to make any of this better, and Levi hated that. He really really hated that. The raven didn't know how long he held the brunette in his arms, but he knew it probably had to be awhile because he felt a wetness soak through his shoulder before Eren regained control once again.

Eren looked at Levi with such a sad and apologetic look, that Levi had to look away for a few moments to avoid crying. Eren sighed and retrieved his cellphone, dialing his father's cell phone number. Feeling slight relief that this was the last person on his list that he had to tell. Levi was also relieved, he didn't know how much longer he could see Eren like this. As Grisha picked up the call, Levi intertwined his fingers between Eren once again.

"Ah, Eren it's so good to hear from you, I was thinking of calling you actually today, how are-"

Eren sighed, he was tired and he felt depressed, he just wanted to get this done and over with, no idle chit chat. Without thinking he blurted out the bad news, hoping his father would take it better then his mother.

It seemed like forever, but his father eventually replied, his voice gruff with what Eren assumed were unshed tears,"Ah, is that so? H-Have you told your mother?"

"Yes..." Eren replied in a choked voice.

He heard a sigh from the other end of the phone,"To be honest son, I have known for quite some time. Erwin came to the hospital the other day and told me...he asked me for some advice and for help during the surgery. Eren, I just want to let you know, I am here for you son, I will make sure you get the treatment you need to get through this."

Eren sniffled and replied in a hoarse voice,"Thanks, Dad. Levi and I really appreciate it."

"Please do get some rest tonight son, I'll see you tomorrow with doctor Erwin. I'd suggest bringing some clothes because we are planning for you to stay the night at the hospital after your surgery. Don't eat anything after midnight tonight. I love you son, and I'll see you tomorrow." Grisha replied, his voice taking on a more doctor-like tone.

"Okay, thanks Dad. Comfort mom for me, she's really upset... see you tomorrow," Eren replied, his stomach doing a nervous flip flop as the thought of surgery. He ended the call and threw it on the coffee table, not really caring if that was totally careless of him. He didn't want people digging through his body, he didn't like putting his life in the hands of someone else. Even if it was a highly trusted friend and his own father that was going to do it.

Levi gave the brunette's hand a squeeze to bring him back to reality, a concerned smile displayed on his face,"Nervous for tomorrow I take it?"

"Y-Yeah"

Levi leaned it and kissed his lovers forehead,"Don't worry about it, everything is going to be okay, I promise. Besides I'll be there and I'll kick anyones ass if they hurt you in any way."

Eren giggled half-heartedly at his boyfriend protectiveness,"That's reassuring, knowing that I might have to deal with my boyfriend being sent to prison for killing one of the nurses."

"Not kill, just maim, there is a difference you know," Levi replied, switching on the tv in hopes of something that'll take both their minds off tomorrow.

Thankfully they did, and the lovers spent the rest of the night watching cheesy horror films, most of which were the Scary Movie series that had Eren laughing obnoxiously for the whole night, much to Levi's annoyance at the loudness and happiness for having Eren acting like he usually did. That is before bedtime rolled around.

Levi was pretending to sleep, he usually did until he was sure Eren was actually asleep, but the brunette was tossing and turning restlessly. Kept awake with disturbing thoughts. Levi waited several minutes before deciding that Eren would not fall asleep on his own.

"Brat, settle down, I told you it's going to be okay..."

Eren sighed and turned to face Levi,"I-I know...i-it's just that I don't want people to be digging through my body...and what if I don't wake back up? Or worse what if I wake up during the surgery-"

Levi put a finger to Eren's lips, immediately shutting the brat up. Once he was sure he had the man's attention he said,"Eren, first of all that's totally normal, in all honesty I dislike people digging around in my body as well. But they need to in order for you to feel better so you have to do it, whether you want to or not. Second of all, they will make sure that you will wake back up and they will make sure that you are out enough that you won't wake up during surgery because they have to. You have nothing to worry about."

Eren's dark eye's reflected fear as well as doubt," But-"

"No buts, you have to do this Eren in order to get better. I will be right there when you fall asleep and I will be right there when you wake up and I will never leave your side unless you need to use the shitter." Levi replied, hoping his shit joke will make the brunette feel better.

Eren seemed to relax a little at that and even cracked a smile at Levi's joke, he sighed and nuzzled his face into Levi's strawberry scented hair. The raven sighed as well, using one hand to rub circles into the other's back, and continued to do so until he was sure Eren was asleep. While he waited for his lover to fall asleep, Levi mentally prepared himself to deal with the pain that was soon to come both emotionally and physically. He also began to think out how exactly he wanted to propose to Eren. So far he had no ideas...but you had to start somewhere right?

He continued to think about possible ideas, even after he heard Eren's shallow breathing indicated that he was asleep. He did so until the crack of dawn, finally drifting off to sleep, hoping to get at least a few hours in before he had to drive Eren to the hospital.

Notes: Woo Chapter 5 and even more feels, I added a sex scene to at least brighten the mood a bit, as well as Levi chasing after Eren with a frying pan. As for recent reviews on the concern of Eren dying...well...I promise in the very end there will be a happy ending, but we are chapters and chapters away from that happy ending. As for ideas...I would actually like some ideas on how Levi should propose to Eren...because I really have no freaking idea. :P. Anyways I try to update at least a chapter every day, maybe every two days as well because I know if I don't I'll end up losing inspiration for this story. Hope ya enjoy this feels rollercoaster so far because it's going to get even more...feelish...that's not a word...but it is now.


	6. Chapter 6

April Rain Showers Chapter 6

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Eren groaned and rolled over, blindly feeling for the alarm clock,"Kill it, kill it with fire..."

The raven moaned and nuzzled into a nearby pillow in hopes of blocking out the sun and the noise. He didn't want to leave the warmth of the blankets just yet. The two let sighs escape their lips as the alarm clock was finally turned off, Eren collasped clumsily back on the bed, hoping that Levi forgot what day it was so he could just stay in bed and sleep. Sadly, the raven didn't and after a few moments Eren was shoved gently to wake up.

The raven slowly sat up, eyes half opened, yawning loudly, and scratching his back. He let his body awaken a bit before walking off to the bathroom, returning after to get dressed, Eren still asleep.

"Brat, if you don't wake up in the next few seconds I will kick your ass out of the bed, you have been warned," Levi replied, earning a pathetic whine from the brunette.

"I don't want to gooo," the brunette whined pathetically in hopes Levi would take pity on him.

"I know, but your going whether you want to or not. Maybe if you be a good boy I might buy you some chocolate and strawberries afterward." Levi replied.

"I can't eat solid foods after surgery," the brunette reminded the raven somberly.

"Then I can get you some strawberry jello until you can," the raven replied.

"Okay..." the brunette replied, laying down for a few more minutes before actually deciding to be productive. He winced and when he was sure the raven wasn't looking he hugged his abdomen in pain. He felt a shiver of worry as he realized it wasn't just one side that was hurting now. He decided to just shrug it off, perhaps it was just in his head right?

The raven quickly got dressed and went off to search for some comfortable clothes for his boyfriend to wear before the surgery while he was waking up. The raven threw said clothes at his boyfriend,"Hurry up and get dressed, I'm gonna go start up the car."

"Okay," Eren mumbled, standing up slowly.

"Is your kidney bothering you?" Levi asked, seeing how slow his lover was being.

"Y-Yeah a little bit," the brunette replied, half-heartedly picking up the sweatshirt and sliding it over the shirt he wore while asleep.

Levi stood, watching his lover dress for a few moments before reluctantly leaving to start up the car while Eren finished dressing. Eren slowly got dressed, whimpering in both fear and pain. He would do anything to get out of this surgery, anything. After a few moments, Levi returned to see his lover hugging himself and crying, to which Levi immediately ran over.

The raven gently grabbed the brunettes chin to make him look at him,"Eren, Eren what's wrong?"

"I-I d-don't want to d-do this," Eren sobbed,"I'm s-scared."

Levi reached up to brush away the taller man's tears,"Are you scared of the surgery?"

"N-No...e-everything. W-what if it doesn't work...what if I end up dying?" Eren continued to sob, beginning to feel light-headed because of it.

"Eren, look at me," Levi said, making sure the brunette was looking at him through watery tears before continuing,"Erwin is going to do anything in his power to make you better, he promised me. If you don't do this, then you will die, so you have to go through this to live. It's going to put us through hell, it's going to be painful and heart-wrenching, but your not going to be alone. I won't let you go through this alone. And if you do end up dying from this disease I will die with you, do you understand? I'm not going to let you die without a fight, because I love you and I have lost too many people already."

The raven sighed as his words seemed to make the brunette cry harder, and he didn't know if it was out of happiness or pain. He let the brunette cry for a few more minutes, brushing away the torrent of tears that fell before deciding it was time to go. He took the brunette's hand and led him through the front door and down to the car that was left purring out in the parking lot. The older opened the passenger side door and gently shoved Eren inside, making sure the brunette was comfortable he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side to let himself inside the car.

The drive over to the hospital was mostly silent except for the sobs and sniffles that came from the brunette and the soft ruffling Levi's hand made as he rubbed his back comfortingly. Levi felt the brunette stiffen under his hand as they parked in a parking spot near the hospital. After parking the raven looked over to see his lover who was trying to hide his fear behind indifferent eyes. The raven sighed and grabbed ahold of the brunettes chin, guiding his face to face his own before leaning in and giving his taller lover a slow, passionate kiss.

Levi smiled against his lips as he felt the brunette begin to relax into the kiss. The raven sadly had to pull away after a few moments for air, but he made sure to keep the brunette's gaze on him.

"Eren, relax, I'm right here and I'm not going to go anywhere. You can do this, I have faith in you," the raven replied, giving his lover another chaste kiss before getting out of the car. The brunnette inhaled deeply before pushing open the passenger's side door, and getting out. Eren smiled at the hand that was thrusted in front of him, palm up. Without hesitation the brunette took it into his own hand and looked up to his raven smile at him encouragingly. With a light squeeze, Levi led his lover into the hospital doors, hiding his own nervousness away from the brunette.

After a few hours of waiting, Levi was now left pacing the waiting room with a sytrofoam cup half-full of coffee. The raven kept seeing his lover's fear and tired-filled, child-like face in his final moments of wakefulness.

Eren watched as a nurse injected the anesthesia into his IV, the raven holding his hand tightly and rubbing his thumb over the blue veins on the back of tan hands. Levi looked up to fearful green eyes and felt his chest constrict painfully. He felt like the worst boyfriend ever. He would give anything to take it all away, to take away all the fear and pain Eren must be feeling right now. He wished he was the one who was getting surgery right now.

The raven watched as tears begin to pool in his boyfriend's eyes for the second time that day. The raven's eyes widened in alarm and he immediately put his free hand on the brunettes face to wipe away the newly falling tears,"No baby, no don't cry."

"L-Levi I'm scared, I-I don't like this," Eren replied, his voice slowly becoming more child-like as the medication took effect.

"It's okay baby, it's okay your just going to take a nap is all and then you'll feel all better," the raven said.

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he replied, rubbing a thumb against each of Eren's eyes to wipe away any remaining tears. He was amazed at how fast the medication was taking effect, Eren's eyes were already glazed over with fatigue.

"Are you getting tired Eren?" the raven asked like a mother to a little boy.

"Yeahhhh" the brunette replied sleepily.

"You should go to sleep then."

"No, your going to leave me."

"No I won't, I'll be right here, I promise."

"Pinky promise," the brunette commanded, holding out a pinky to the older male.

With a small smile the raven obeyed his brat's childish command and held out his own pinky finger to the brunette who reached out and wrapped his pinky around the olders. Levi felt warmth spread through his tired body when he saw Eren's grin afterward. The raven sighed and stood up from the chair he sat in and sat on the edge of Eren's hospital bed, he gently pressed his hand on Eren's chest to force his lover down on the bed.

With a small smile the raven said a motherly voice,"You look very tired baby, maybe you should close your eyes."

Eren fought to keep his eyes opened, his green orbs reflecting how tired he was with a hint of fear underlying it. With a pout the brunette replied,"I d-don't want to Levi."

"Oh honey it's going to be okay," Levi said, not even sensing Erwin's presence in the room, witnessing this very unLevi-like display. The raven caressed his lover's face, watching as his brat fought to keep his eyes opened.

"I d-don't want to sleep, L-Levi," Eren whispered, his eyes finally sliding shut.

"I know baby," Levi whispered back, running a hand through Eren's soft, brunette hair. He was going to miss the feeling of his hair between his fingers once his chemotherapy began. The raven turned around, sensing someone watching him.

Levi fixed Erwin with a stern glare before saying,"You better take good care of him Erwin, he was very scared before he got here."

Erwin placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, giving him his most encouraging smile,"Don't worry Levi, I will."

Levi stayed there for a few moments, glaring at him to make sure he made his point clear, before setting his gaze on his lover once again. He felt the nurse from earlier place a hand on his shoulder, intending to lead him to the waiting room. He sighed and let her lead him down the various hallways he already knew by heart. Before she left, he made sure to make it clear he wanted to be there right after Eren's surgery, he wanted to be there before he woke up.

And now he was here, pacing circles around the waiting room, like a husband waiting for his first child to be born. Levi lifted the styrofoam cup up to his mouth, pausing midway to realize he wasn't in the mood for coffee, so instead he began to bite on the edge of the cup in nervousness.

Two hours passed, with each minute that went by the raven felt himself grow more afraid of the outcome. _How pathetic can I get, it's not like he's getting brain surgery for crying out loud. Eren will be fine you idiot. _

He inhaled deeply, he was on his third cup, and it wasn't even filled with any substance at this point, he just wanted to chew on it. He looked over at the waste basket that was filled with two previous cups that had bite marks all over, in fact some of them was in pieces. _How pathetic_,the raven thought, cursing as he bit through the third styrofoam cup. He looked over to the tv they had in the waiting room, desperate for a distraction, especially now since a couple and a little boy walked into the waiting room. He was almost certain his current behavior would earn a few concern looks and maybe a therapist recommendation for his addition of chewing on styrofoam.

He channel surfed for awhile, mostly to keep some part of his body moving and hopefully distract him from chewing on the cup in his hand. He suppressed a growl when he saw absolutely fucking nothing was on television, he instead chose to stare out the window which was a nice gray. He repressed a groan of frustration as he felt the urge to look at the clock. _Don't look at the damn clock Levi, don't look at the damn clock,_ _don't look at the motherfucking clock, _Levi looks at the clock anyway to see the fucking hand has not moved any fucking farther then one second ago,_ fuck._

As a final ditch effort, the raven decided to go to the bathroom to avoid having a possible mental breakdown in front of the couple and their kid. He splashed some cold water on his haggard face, even went so far as to jog in place for a minute or two in hopes of getting rid of the building, nervous energy. Once he thought he wasn't going to have mental breakdown, he left and chose to stroll around the hallways instead. That idea was soon regretted as he accidentally wandered in the cancer unit and was met with bald, sad faces. The raven wondered if Eren would end up looking like that, pale, and depressed looking. He felt his chest constrict painfully when he saw the children cancer patients, playing with toys that the hospital offered to patients who had to stay for a much longer period.

Levi felt his eyes widen as he recognized two of the people behind the glass windows. Was that Jean and Marco. The raven hadn't seen Marco in such a long time, and it shocked him to see the pale, freckled face staring back at him, bald like the rest of the cancer patients. Jean looked over to see what Marco was staring at and his own eyes widened as he recognized Levi. Before Levi could turn and run, said horse face was walking over to the door.

The raven managed to compose himself into his normal state, which was basically "bored as fuck" by the time Jean opened the door.

"Levi? Y-You can come in if you want, we were just talking about Eren," the two-colored brunette offered.

The raven bit his lip, glancing in the direction where he knew the waiting room was, before sighing and allowing himself to walk into the room. Levi could've sworn he heard the sigh of relief Jean gave when Levi accepted his offer. Marco offered the scarier man a sweet smile, Levi wondered how Marco was able to smile in his condition, in a strange sense, the raven admired it.

"It's so good to see you Levi," Marco said with a small chuckle he continued,"Well Jean, looks like the secret is out..."

"Yeah," horse face replied, seeming uncomfortable.

"Jean told me about Eren...I know you're probably getting this a lot...but I'm sorry," the freckled-face man said.

"Yeah well, I know they're just trying to comfort us," the raven replied with a half-hearted shrug.

After a few awkward moments of silence, the raven dared to ask the question,"If you don't mind me asking, what cancer do you have?"

"Stage II stomach cancer," the freckled face replied.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...everything happens for a reason, right Jean?"

"Yeah," horse face replied, seeming to calm down a little more.

After a few more comfortable moments of silence, the freckled face decided to start up conversation again,"So...where's Eren anyways?"

With a sigh the raven replied,"He's having his kidney taken out today..."

"Ah...I'm guessing in a few days he'll be starting chemotherapy as well?"

"Seems like it..."

"I-I did mean what I said to Eren...I'm here for you two...I know what it feels like," Jean said, his gaze towards the floor.

"I am to," Marco added.

"Th-Thanks...Eren and I really appreciate it," the raven replied, allowing some emotion to show through his stoic expression.

The trio turned when they heard the click of the door opening, it was the nurse Levi recognized earlier.

"Levi Ackerman?" the female voice asked, her gaze searching the room for a few moments and then landing on the short, scary man.

"Ah, there you are, I came to tell you Eren just got out of surgery. I can take you to his room if you'd like," the nurse said.

Levi nodded and turned to the two young adults,"It was good to see you two again. I'm sure we'll meet again soon yes?"

"You bet, tell Eren I said hi," Marco replied.

"See ya later Levi," Jean said with a wave of his hand.

Levi sighed, mentally preparing himself for a bitchy and whiny Eren, before turning on his heel and following the nurse. He felt a little better that Eren wouldn't be going through chemotherapy alone, he'd have Marco there with him. And as for Levi, he wouldn't be alone in the emotional turmoil of watching his boyfriend suffer, he'd have Jean who no doubt suffered enough already.

_Owwww._ Eren groaned in pain, his side was killing him and he didn't know why at the moment. He slowly opened his eyes to a place he didn't recognize, he winced, it was blindingly white. Who in their right mind would decide on a totally white room? He felt a shiver of fear run through him, he was in the hospital, where was Levi?

"L-Levi?!" the brunette managed to choke out, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded.

"It's okay brat, I'm right here, just like I promised you," the raven replied, reaching up to brush away hair from his lover's face.

The brunette sighed in relief, Levi was here, and that was enough to calm the brat even if his mind was still foggy from anesthesia,"Levi, what happened?"

Levi couldn't help but smile as his brat looked at him with hazey, confused eyes. His hair was messed up, he looked so adorable,"Congratulations Eren, they took out your kidney. I told you that you could do it brat."

Eren's eyes widened in confusion,"They did? I don't remember it."

Levi chuckled,"Your not supposed to remember it stupid."

"Oh," Eren replied with a blank look, taking in his surroundings. As his body became more awake the brunette smiled to himself. He did it. He conquered his ultimate fear of surgery, but it sure hurt like a bitch afterward.

"Hey Levi, I did it," the brunette giggled stupidly, regretting it instantly as it made his side hurt. He groaned loudly in pain, although he still had a stupid grin displayed acrossed his face.

Levi leaned over, his eyebrows drawn together in concern, he took one of Eren's hand and kissed it before replying,"I know you did, I'm so proud of you Eren."

The raven felt warmth spread through his entire being as he saw his brat grin impossibly wider. Even in pain, the brat was extremely happy of his accomplishment, no amount of pain could ruin this moment. The raven couldn't help it, he laughed, he was just so happy his brat was still able to smile that beautiful, stupid smile of his. Levi didn't take this moment for granted though, for he knew that sooner or later that happiness was going to be replaced by a crabby Eren. This point was only proven when one of the nurses came in to remind the couple that Eren couldn't eat any solid food until his organs have all "woken" up. Levi didn't miss the stubborn pout, and eye twitch his brat gave at that. Yep, it's going to be hell for the upcoming few days, Eren was going to make sure of it, that is for the nurses. Levi personally loved it when his brat was occasionally bitchy, especially when it was towards other people.

Notes: Yeah I know I haven't updated yesterday...sorry but I'm gonna be a little busy. I'll be able to update Thursday for sure though, and perhaps Friday depending how tired I am. You know your obsessed with a story idea if it makes it hard for you to fall asleep and it wakes you up at an ungodly hour to write :P. Anyways keep the marriage proposal ideas coming, I'm really beginning to like them so far. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows so far you guys, it makes me really extremely happy! Also is it just me or is Levi sort of becoming more...not so Levi :/? I also apologize for calling Jean horse face constantly during this chapter and Marco freckle face...I don't have any other ideas of what to call them lol.


	7. Chapter 7

April Rain Showers Chapter 7

Levi looked up from the book he was reading as he heard a curse, what met his eyes was a very pissy looking Eren walking out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong brat, your shit won't come out?" the raven blurted out, finding amusement in his joke.

The amusement was wiped from his face when the brunette glared at him,"Fuck off Levi."

The raven held up his hands in surrender after helping the brunette with his IV stand and making sure he was comfortably in bed.

"Should I make the nurse give you more pain medication?" the raven offered.

"Fuck no," the brunette replied mumbling off pissily about pain medications making him unable to shit and thus making it so he couldn't eat solid foods. Eren would give anything for a cheeseburger and fries right now, especially strawberries covered in chocolate. It's been almost two whole days since he had food and he was losing it.

The raven suppressed his laughter and gave his lover's hand a kiss before saying, "Alright, I'll go make them do something about it."

"Good. Great. Fun-fucking-tastic," his brat pissily replied.

The raven walked out of the room, replying over his shoulder with a smirk,"You better change your attitude mister or I won't buy you any chocolate covered strawberries."

The raven didn't miss the whine in reply as he made his way over to the nurse's desk.

The raven looked up once again from his book expectantly, almost finished.

The brunette looked towards the raven with a serious look before commanding,"Get me some damn food."

Levi smirked and dog-tagged the page he was on, helping Eren once again, before asking,"What do you want?"

"A big ass cheeseburger, big ass fries, and Dr. Pepper, as long as those three things are edible I don't give a fuck where you get them," the brunette replied.

"Okay I'll go see if you can have it. Don't bite off anyone's heads while I'm gone," the raven replied over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure whatever, get me some food," the brunette replied, trying to distract himself from his hunger by watching tv.

The raven rolled his eyes and replied,"Alright fine, but only because I love you. If it was anyone else I would have already decapitated them at this point."

Eren turned his head to see his lover stroll in with two paper sacks, a plastic bag, and a tiny backpack. Immediately the brunette's stomach rumbled in excitement.

The raven smirked at the excited, expectant look Eren gave him as he glanced at the two paper sacks.

"You should feel pretty damn special brat, Reiner was working today and he made sure to make your order extra special. I don't know what he meant by that, but they smell edible enough so you should be good," Levi replied, handing one of the paper sacks to Eren who immediately dug through it hungrily. The raven swore he could already see his brat drooling.

"Tell Reiner he's the fucking best," the brunette replied before taking a huge bite out of his burger, immediately closing his eyes and moaning. Reiner was the best as making burgers, Eren suggested on many occasions that Reiner should just quit his job and open up his own burger joint. Of course the blonde waved him off, saying something along the lines that without him the Armored Titan would be bankrupt.

"Jeez brat, slow the fuck down, or else I'll take that damn burger away from you," the raven said, his eyes slightly widened as he watched the mess Eren was making of himself.

"Sowwy," Eren replied with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your damn mouth full," the raven replied with an eye roll before taking a bite out of his own burger.

The couple ate in comfortable silence, well it would be mostly comfortable if Eren wasn't making sex noises while he was eating. It was not only making Levi hot and bothered, but it distracted him from eating. It only took Eren a little over five minutes to finish his meal, Levi noted in slight happiness.

"You must've been hungry," the raven said, to which Eren replied with a look saying "No shit Sherlock."

Eren instead asked, with a pout,"Can I have some strawberries now?"

Levi gave him a look before replying,"Maybe in a little bit brat, let me decide if you deserve some or not."

Eren started to whine pitifully but one look from Levi made him shut up and watch tv. Levi smirked, _I still got it_.

"Oh hey brat, I forgot to mention that while you were out I talked to Jean and Marco," the raven replied, standing up to throw away the the two's burger wrappers and fry containers.

The brunette glanced toward Levi, a little interested,"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Marco is a cancer patient here as well."

"Really, I didn't know Marco had cancer, what does he have?" the brunette replied, his eyes widening in interest and surprise.

"Stage II stomach cancer."

"Oh my god..." the brunette replied, feeling a little guilty for the recent fights Jean and himself had. If he had known that Jean was going through what Levi must be going through right now...

Eren was brought back to reality by Levi's concerned voice,"Oi, brat are you okay."

The brunette gave a small smile before replying,"Y-Yeah, I just feel bad for Marco."

"On the bright side you'll have one of your friends there going through the same shit as you. You won't have to go through it alone," the raven replied, sighing as he fell back into the chair by Eren's bed.

"Yeah, and you won't need to go through your own pain alone, you'll have horse face-I mean Jean," the brunette said.

"Hey I heard that!" a voice called out with a knock on the door, revealing said horse face and his freckled face companion.

"I have no idea what your talking about, and how the hell did you get here?" replied the brunette with a playful frown.

"We asked your dad," Marco piped up with an enormous grin.

"Ugh, more brats to take care of," Levi groaned, opening his book once again.

"Oh my god, City of Bones!? I freaking love The Mortal Instrument series," Marco squealed like a 13 year old fan girl.

Levi gave Marco a weird look, before saying in his usual bored voice he used in public,"How the hell did you manage to get your voice that high?"

"Practice," Marco replied.

"Fucking," Jean mumbled, yelping when Marco elbowed him in the side and gave him a look.

The brunette smiled as Marco began to fanboy over Mortal Instruments to Levi who seemed a little interested. It wasn't everyday that someone managed to interest the raven after. Jean on the other hand was positively beaming at his boyfriend's accomplishment. While their boyfriend's talked about their book series, the two frienemies maintained idle chit chat, avoiding any topic that could result into a fight to keep Marco happy.

The couple didn't even know how long they just sat and talked with the other couple before they finally left. The raven checked the time on his cellphone and guessed they must've been talking for at least a few hours, which was quite an accomplishment for Eren.

Recognizing this accomplishment, the raven finally handed Eren his chocolate-covered strawberries,"Congratulations, you went through about three hours without a single fight with Jean. I'm proud of you."

The brunette practically squeaked in joy and happily accepted the two items from the raven, also immediately digging in, only this time he took his time to savor the flavor. After finishing off one strawberry, the brunette scooched over on his bed and patted the empty spot to let the raven know he wanted him to sit by him. After a few moments of hesitation the raven accepted the brunette's offer, being extremely careful not to disturb the IV connected to Eren which was now pumping pain medication into his veins.

Levi sighed and laid his head down on the brunette's shoulder, tiredness taking over his body. Eren looked over to his lover, feeling guilty as he just now realized how tired the older must be after taking care of a bratty boyfriend. Eren polished off a few more strawberries before closing the containers and setting them aside. With one hand, the brunette lifted the tired man's face to meet his, giving him a soft kiss to let him know how much he loved and appreciated him for putting up with his pissiness for the past two days.

The raven smiled into the kiss, supressing a whine when the brunette pulled away and instead rested his forehead against his own.

"I'm sorry for being a brat for the last couple of days...you look very tired," the brunette sad, his green eyes reflecting concern. It was great that Levi was here and was being supportive for him, but he didn't want the other to forget about his own needs, like sleep.

"Your supposed to be a brat, and I'm fine," the raven replied, tired gray-blue eyes reflecting love.

The brunette rolled his eyes and pulled the covers of the hospital bed over the two of them,"Yeah sure you are..."

"Eren I can't sleep in the bed with you," the raven protested, trying to stop Eren from pulling up the covers.

With another eye roll, the brunette retorted,"You can to Levi, you won't hurt me. Besides you haven't been in a normal bed for two days."

Levi looked up at Eren to give him a "are you fucking serious right now" look in which Eren responded with a "you better do what I say" look. The two held each other's eyes for several moments before Levi sighed and broke away and allowed Eren to cover the two of them up. Eren leaned back on the bed and forced Levi to lay his head down on the other's chest, ignoring the annoyed whine the other emitted. Levi fought to keep awake, he wanted to wait until Eren was asleep, just like always. Eren seemed to realize this and began to run his fingers through the raven's hair. Levi glared up at Eren, knowing full well what he was trying to do.

Eren simply smiled and said,"Go to bed Levi, I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere."

Levi continued to glare for a few moments but began to feel too tired to even glare at the other, so instead he just stared at Eren with half-lidded eyes. Those half-lidded eyes slowly began to shut against the raven's will and in a few more moments Levi was sound asleep to the sound of Eren's heart beat, breathing, and fingers gently combing through his hair. Eren smiled and laid his head back down on the pillow after seeing Levi's sleeping face, the pain medication finally taking effect, making his eyes feel weighted down by some unknown force. The brunette let that force win.

The raven jolted awake to the sound of pained moaning, he looked up at Eren with half-lidded eyes, the brunette's face was twisted in pain.

"Good morning, sorry to wake you, but the pain medication wore off," the brunette slightly lied through gritted teeth. He was in pain yes, but the pain was coming from both of his sides now.

"Mmm...want me to get one of the nurses in here?" the raven asked, laying off to the side so he wasn't putting any weight on the already sore brunette.

With a cringe the brunette replied,"Yeah, that would be nice."

The raven immediately got up and walked out of the room, returning momentarily with a nurse.

"Good morning mister Jaeger, feeling a little sore today?" the nurse asked, walking over to hand Eren a couple of pills and a cup of water.

"Yeah a little bit."

"Ah, well at least today you'll get to go home after your first round of chemotherapy, that's something to look forward to right?" the nurse replied.

_Oh shit, that's right,_ the brunette thought with dread.

"Yeah I guess so," the brunette said, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He was totally looking forward to feeling sick and tired. Eren rolled his eyes and took his medication, hoping it would take effect real soon.

"Well if you two need anything else, you know where the nurses center is. Other then that Erwin should arrive in an hour or two to get you started," the nurse replied cheerfully, before exiting.

Levi rolled his eyes once the nurse exited and made his way back over to Eren, carefully laying back down beside the brunette who immediately started to mess with his hair.

After a few moments of silence the brunette asked,"I always wondered why nurses can stay so cheery when they're surrounded by death and sickness all the time."

"Drugs," was Levi's replied, trying not to fall asleep again.

"You know you can go back to sleep, I'm fine now," the brunette lied.

"As much as I'd love to, I'm going to have to pass. You seemed like you were in more pain than usual," the raven replied, looking up to give his lover a suspicious look.

"It's fine, my side was just acting up and I was a little stiff."

"Yeahh, sure, whatever you say. Is there anything good on tv?"

"Hold on, let me check," the brunette replied, reaching over to grab the remote control on moveable table the hospital had in each room. The brunette smirked, choosing a channel which happened to be Cartoon Network. The raven lifted his head at the sound of Finn's voice.

"Are you fucking serious brat? Adventure Time?" the raven questioned irritably.

"What's so wrong with Adventure Time?" the brunette replied defensively.

"It's so childish and not to mention creepy as fuck."

"I like it."

"You like stupid things..."

"Yeah, I do," the brunette replied with a cheeky smirk.

The raven narrowed his eyes at the brat, before reaching up slowly to the man's face, index finger pulled back behind his thumb. In a swift movement, Levi flicked the younger man's forehead, smiling at the whining sound that followed. The raven sighed and laid his head down on the younger man's chest, content with just listening to the brunette's heartbeat rather than suffering through an Adventure Time episode. In a few moments, the raven was once again asleep, the brunette gently combing back raven hair.

The raven woke up to the sound of his name being softly called along with a gentle shake of his shoulders. The raven groaned and slowly sat up, his back being rubbed by Eren to help wake up the older male.

"Ah, you decided to join us I see," Erwin replied with a smirk towards Levi.

Levi replied with a yawn, too tired to shoot a glare at the blonde man.

Erwin maintained idle chit chat with Eren to give Levi more time to wake up, after seeing the raven was alert enough, he began to remove the IV from Eren's wrist. Afterward he removed a syringe from one of his lab coat pockets and began to explain what he was going to do, what will happen, etc.

"Alright, what I'm going to do right now is that I'm going to inject you with a chemotherapy drug, afterwards we're going to keep you here for a few hours to make sure the drug is doing what it's supposed to do. There are some side effects to chemotherapy drug I'm administering into you, these side effects include nausea, skin rash, loss of appetite, fluid build up in the face or legs, increases in blood sugar and cholesterol levels, and possibly hair loss. You'll need to stop in weekly to have this drug administered, if your wondering it's called Temsirolimus. It blocks a cell protein known as mTOR which helps cells grow and divide," Erwin explained.

The brunette stared at the blonde with a blank look, clearly not understanding much of what the man was spouting about while Levi seemed to tired to care.

Erwin sighed at the couple before making his way over to the door,"If you two need anything, I'm just a call away. If you start experiencing pain on your other side Eren, make sure to tell me about it, it's very important that you do. There is still a chance the cancer might spread. Other then that, if you feel ill there is a small bowl on the table, if you need anything else just tell the nurses. I'll be back in a few hours to check you out and give you some pain medication to take home in case your side is still bothering you."

"Okay, thanks Erwin," the brunette replied with a smile.

"Yeah thanks," the raven replied dazedly.

The two wasted time by watching tv, or at least Eren did, Levi chose to stare at the wall. It took almost two hours for Eren to feel any side effects of the drug, Levi looked away from the wall when he heard rustling beside him. Eren was laying down, his head turned to the side to look out the window, looking paler then usual.

"Starting to feel sick?" the raven questioned, leaning over to comb through the brunettes hair comfortingly.

"Yeah..." the brunette replied, leaning into Levi's touch.

"Do you need anything?" the raven inquired further, laying his head on a pillow to look into Eren's emerald green eyes.

"I don't think so," the brunette replied in a quiet voice.

The couple laid like that for a half an hour, the raven running his fingers through soft, silky, brown hair while the brunette tried to rest. With a moan the brunette woke up and sat up, with the raven following suit, his hand now rubbing the brunette's back. Eren reached up and rubbed at his face, he felt like crap and his vision was blurry.

"How do you feel?" the raven asked after a few moments, his hand tracing random designs into Eren's back.

"Like fucking shit," the brunette replied with a groan, one of his hands wrapped around his stomach. The raven frowned and leaned into the brunette, giving him kisses on his neck to try and make him feel better.

"Levi stop it," the brunette moaned, his eyes widening when he felt a horrible, sickening, sinking feeling in his stomach. He made a mad grab for the bowl on the side table, grabbing it just in time to throw up the small breakfast the hospital offered.

Levi shivered and tried to keep his own breakfast down while rubbing the brunette's back in what he hoped was comforting. The brunette shivered at the disgusting taste in his mouth and looked over to see the raven already offering him a piece of gum. Eren sighed in relief and took it, quickly unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. The brunette closed his eyes, enjoying the minty cool of spearmint.

The raven continued to rub Eren's back, beginning to hum a random song to himself as his younger lover laid down and fell asleep. He hummed not only to comfort Eren, but also to try to keep out images of Eren being pale, bald, and sickly. He didn't want to think about the possible impending grief of Eren losing his hair. Sure it may seem a little feminine for a guy to love his hair, but Eren's hair was so silky and soft. Levi was going to miss the feeling of running his fingers through his lover's hair, and the way it shone in the sunlight.

The raven sighed and shook his head as if that alone could shake away these thoughts that continued to plague him. He shouldn't be thinking of this, he should be thinking about ways to propose to Eren. This life changing event was enough to convince the raven that now was probably the time to propose to the brunette, to make him his forever. He wanted to marry the stupid brat, whether he was going to die from this cancer or live through it. If only the raven could think of a romantic and creative way to go about doing it.

Levi stared at the tv in annoyance, perhaps if this stupid cartoon wasn't on he'd already have an idea. With a sigh the raven glanced around the bland, white room, desperate for any kind of inspiration. That's when his eyes landed on the container of strawberry and chocolate dip. He felt his lips twitch into a tiny, but visible smirk. He knew what he was going to do now...but now he had to figure out when would be the best time to put his plan into action...

Notes: Holy crap guys sorry this chapter was so late! I was really busy this week with work and everything...I was going to finish this chapter yesterday but work was so very tiring. Nothing like working on Czech Days! Anyways, it's here now and I'm hoping to update chapter 8 by tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and ideas so far, I really appreciate! There is one question I'm going to ask though...do you guys think I'm going through this too fast or is the pace pretty steady. Or maybe that I'm going too slow?


	8. Chapter 8

April Rain Showers Chapter 8

Eren stood in the doorway, inhaling deeply, he was finally home.

"Come on brat, I love standing in the doorway as much as the next guy but I'm sort of carrying some shit," the raven replied, a backpack slung on each shoulder. The brunette smirked and stood right where he was in front of the raven, looking behind him with a challenging look.

The raven narrowed his eyes at Eren and dropped the two backpacks he was carrying,"Alright I see how it's going to be."

Giving the brunette zero time to react, the raven placed a well aimed kick behind one of the brunette's knees, before Eren could hit the ground Levi quickly picked him up bridal style. The raven smirked down at his surprised lover in his arms, walking over to the couch to gently place the brunette down.

"You know for just getting out of the hospital and going through chemotherapy you have quite an attitude," the raven remarked, before turning on his heel and walking back out the door to grab the two backpacks he dropped.

Eren made himself comfortable, propping his feet up on the coffee table before replying,"You know you like it."

"Yeah, because it gives me a reason to beat the shit right out of you," the raven joked, kicking the door behind him before going off to the laundry room to wash the dirty clothes in the backpacks.

"You fucking sadist," the brunette called after his boyfriend.

"That's me, don't wear it out," the raven called back.

The brunette chuckled and shook his head, picking up the remote control, planning to rent a movie. Before they left, Erwin gave Eren some painkillers for his side, and Zofran for nausea from the chemotherapy, and god did the brunette feel wonderful. He never thought he'd be so thankful for drugs.

Eren suppressed a fan boy squeal, his eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning. He finally knew what movie he wanted to rent. The brunette got up, on a mission to get some popcorn popped, some tea made (for Levi of course), and a couple of dr. pepper's for himself.

"How To Train Your Dragon 2? You mean we're going to watch a child's movie?" Levi questioned, making his way over to the brunette to help him carry said items over by the couch.

"Yeah, what's the matter with it?" Eren replied, sighing in relief as his boyfriend grabbed some items from his arms. The brunette was almost sure he wasn't going to make it over to the couch without dropping something that would no doubt cause a mess and a grumbling Levi.

"It's a child's show," Levi said, organizing the various items Eren picked out for said movie on the coffee table.

"So what? It's adorable and I want to watch it and since I was stuck in the hospital I get to choose what movie we are going to watch tonight," the brunette male said with a stubborn pout, arms crossed.

"I was stuck in the hospital to ya know," the raven replied, looking up at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you were able to roam around if you wanted to, I was bedridden," Eren said with a mock glare, his head lifting up when he heard whistling coming from the kitchen. Levi's tea was ready. Before making his way to the kitchen, Eren made sure to take the remote control with him, just in case Levi would try to change the channel. The raven shot his lover a mock hurt look before sighing and settling himself on the couch, amusing himself by grouping items together on the coffee table while he waited for Eren.

In a few moments the brunette returned with an eye roll, setting down a cup of tea in front of his boyfriend and smacked his hands away from the items he was grouping together. The raven looked up into stern, carribean green eyes, inching his hands forward challengingly to the cans of pop he was organizing before the brunette walked in. The brunette raised an eyebrow, accepting the older males challenge. With cat-like reflexes the brunette grabbed the raven's hands and held them away from the coffee table to which the raven-haired man growled in irritation.

Levi felt his eye began to twitch, in a deep, almost satanic voice he said,"Let me go peasant...must...organize."

The brunette giggled at the older male, holding his hands with one hand, the brunette made a quick grab for the remote and started the movie. The raven hissed, trying to break free from the brunette's grip, he just had to move that can of Dr. Pepper to the small group of cans sitting on one side of the coffee table, then it would be perfect. The older male yelped when he was pulled into his brat's arms, his pale, cold cheek, almost uncomfortably pressed up against Eren's which was rather warm. Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance, especially when Eren started to rub against his head affectionately. In all honesty though, the raven didn't mind and happily sat half on the couch and half on Eren's lap for at least half of the movie.

Eren saw from the corner of his eye that Levi was beginning to nod off, with a smile he pulled Levi fully on his lap to which Levi protested half heartedly that he didn't want to put any pressure on his abdomen. With a roll of his eyes, the brunette forced Levi's head to lay back on his shoulder, multi-tasking between watching the movie and running his finger's through the raven's hair.

After a few minutes Levi began to complain childishly, "Stop it Eren your going to end up making me falling asleep."

"Maybe that's the plan," Eren replied with a mischevious smirk.

"That's a stupid plan," the raven replied, trying to pull away from the brunette stubbornly.

The brunette frowned stubbornly in reply and forced the other to lay back down to continue his assault.

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," the brunette replied with a shit eating grin.

The raven simply groaned tiredly in reply and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the warmth that was his brat and sighing in content as slender fingers slowly combedhrough his hair. He didn't plan on sleeping, he planned on pretending to sleep, but of course his body betrayed him and before he knew it he was drifting into unconsciousness. Once the movie was over the brunette looked down at the older man, a small smile lighting up his features as he watched the raven sleep peacefully. As gentle as possible, so as not to wake Levi, he brushed his thumb over the dark bags under his lover's eyes. Levi never slept well in the first place, but since Eren was told he had cancer, the raven seemed much more of an insomniac than usual.

With a sigh a few moments to prepare, Eren lifted the raven into his arms, ignoring his doctor's warning of not lifting anything heavier then a few pounds. He quietly, but quickly made his way to their bedroom, gently depositing the raven on the bed before checking his stiches, sighing in relief when he saw that his wound was still sewn shut. Eren froze in his tracks when he heard Levi groan and turn over on the bed, the brunette hoped to god he wouldn't wake up. If Levi woke up there was a 95% chance that he wouldn't go back to sleep, the brunette could recount countless nights where his lover was awakened by nightmares and no matter how much the brunette persuaded, the raven would not go back to sleep. After being frozen for almost a minute, the raven's breathing returned to normal and Eren was allowed to sigh quietly in relief.

Eren walked over to the other side of the bed, crawling in beside his raven lover slowly and as carefully as possible. The raven sighed and turned over on his side to wrap an arm and a leg around Eren, ensuring the brunette would not be able to move for the rest of the night and if he did, Levi would make his life a miserable hell. Eren sighed in contentment and rested his chin on his raven's hair. The raven grunted satisfactorily and nuzzled into the other's chest. In a few moments the lover's were in a bliss filled sleep, a small smile was plastered acrossed the brunette's face, and a barely undetectable smile was seen on the raven's.

Levi was rudely interrupted from slumber by the sound of their stereo blaring some sort of song that Levi recognized but was too tired to try and remember the name of the song. Not only that but his brat was nowhere to be seen, usually the brat would have trouble breaking out of Levi's embrace, thus waking the older male up. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow and dropping it on his head of hopes of suffocating the sound and going back to sleep. Of course that didn't happen. Once Levi was awake, he was awake. With a growl the raven got up and stormed downstairs with the expectation of yelling at the damn idiot who dared wake him from his slumber.

The raven froze in the door leading to the living room and immediately he had to suppress his laughter. There, standing before him, was Eren dancing around the living room with the stereo up full blast and a brush in his hand to act as a microphone. Eren continued to dance around clumsily, his eyes were closed so he didn't notice Levi watching him. Even though his movement was clumsy, he was a pretty good singer, Levi thought. He was singing Summertime Sadness, as for the composer, Levi had forgotten. Wasn't it La Del Rey something? He just knew it was a rather weird name. Either way the raven was entertained by his brat's antics, and to be honest the song did fit the season, by now it was almost the end of summer, pretty soon the days were going to be cold as shit and the leaves would be falling in shades of orange, red, and yellow. On the brightside, those shitty kids outside will be at school for most of the weekdays, which meant peace and quiet for the couple.

Eren turned around at that moment and froze, taking a few seconds to register the situation. His eyes widened and he immediately dropped the brush on the ground and ran over the stereo to turn it off, his face turning a dark red. Levi let an amused smirk crawl onto his face as he watched his lover blush like a tomato.

"I-I...s-sorry for waking you..." Eren stuttered, hugging himself self consciously.

"It's perfectly fine, I enjoyed watching the show," the raven smirked, smirking wider as Eren's face became impossibly more red.

"U-Uh...I'm sorry I didn't make breakfast..." the brunette said, hoping to change the subject.

Eren was crazy if he thought the raven was going to let go of this display that easily,"You know your not a bad singer brat, I was expecting broken glass and ears bleeding."

"U-Uhm...really?"

"Yeah, really."

The couple stood there awkwardly, or at least what Eren thought was awkward. Levi was the first to break the silence by making his way over to Eren and taking his hand, before walking over to the stereo to turn it on. Levi winced at the rap song that came on and quickly changed the song to something much better in his opinion. The raven smirked in satisfaction upon finding the song he was looking for, it was Whispers by Dave Baxter. Levi gently turned to Eren, taking both his hands and placing them on his hips before reaching up and wrapping his own arms around the younger man's neck.

Levi took the lead, slowly stepping side to side so the couple was moving in a slow circle. Eren blinked in surprise at Levi's act before smiling contentedly, willing to let the older man do as he pleased. The younger man's smile only brightened when he recognized the song and lyrics.

_This one comes and this one goes_

_ so here we are acrossed the road_

_ in whispers, in whispers, you say let it go, let it go, home._

The raven stared into carribean green eyes intensely, which locked onto gray stormy eyes just as intensely. By this time, Levi was quietly singing the lyrics in the most angelic voice Eren had ever heard. It's been about three years and not once had Eren heard the other man sing. He sounded amazing.

_Taking all our time we road, through this town where we grew old._

_ Our stories and pictures, you say let them go, let them go, home._

There were tears gathering in the brunette's eyes as Levi continued ooing along with the music, his gaze was still intense but they shown in love and adoration as the song continued. He whistled along to the song, not missing a single beat.

_Oh, I have seen your beauty grow, where all this fades you shine in gold._

_ Our love will be legend...if we let it go, let it go, home._

When the song finally switched to another, Levi removed one of his hands from the other's neck to brush Eren's tears away.

"I'm sorry," Levi murmured, while he brushed away tears, he didn't mean to make Eren cry,"Was my voice really that terrible?"

"N-No, it was beautiful Levi, how come I've never heard you sing before?" the brunette sniffled.

Levi shrugged and replied," I don't know. I used to sing when my grandmother was still around which was years ago. She loved my voice, but after she died I chose not to sing anymore, although when I'm absolutely alone I sing to myself."

"Then why did you sing now?"

"I'm not really sure, it was probably just a spur of the moment thing," Levi sighed.

"Really? Last time I checked the amazing Levi never did things in the "spur of the moment" way," the brunette replied with a sly look.

"Believe it or not the amazing Levi can occasionally be very random, these are one of these moments," the raven replied, giving Eren a chaste kiss before walking off the kitchen to make the couple some breakfast. Eren followed him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Levi asked without turning around.

"How about eggs, bacon, and toast?" the brunette replied, not at all feeling hungry.

"We've already had that this week."

"So what bacon is good."

Levi nodded respectfully at the young man before replying,"No argument there."

Eren watched as Levi went around the kitchen, pulling out a frying pan and grabbing bacon along with a carton of eggs. Feeling the urge that he should be doing something to, Eren busied himself by making the two of them some toast.

"How many eggs do you want?" Levi asked after a few minutes of silence, an egg posed over the frying pan.

"Just one."

Levi raised an eyebrow at that and looked over at the brunette,"Are you sure?"

The brunette shrugged and replied,"Yeah, I don't know why but I just don't feel hungry."

"It must be the chemo," Levi muttered to himself, a little concerned that the young man's appetite seemed to become less and less as the days wore on. Levi shrugged to himself, as long as he ate at least three square meals a day, it should be fine right? It took almost a half an hour for breakfast to be made, in a matter of ten of those minutes Eren was kicked out of the kitchen to "rest". Eren was in the midst of watching Regular Show when a plate of food was shoved in front of his face. Eren scrunched his nose up at the dish but after a stern look from Levi he took it nonetheless.

"I know your not feeling really hungry lately but try to eat, it's really not that much," Levi said, chewing on a piece of bacon and watching the tv disinterestedly.

"I will," Eren replied, much like a child being told to eat his vegetables, he slowly brought a piece of toast to his mouth and took a hesitant bite. In made a face at the taste. It didn't taste like toast.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, noting Eren's scrunched up face.

"This toast doesn't taste right," the brunette replied, forcing himself to swallow the morsel of bread already in his mouth.

The raven raised an eyebrow and bit a piece of his own toast,"Seriously? It tastes just fine for me. Maybe your just stupid."

Eren rolled his eyes at the older male before taking a bite of bacon," Jee Levi, thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

The couple sat in silence for the remainder of the meal with the occasional snicker from Eren at the tv. Levi, feeling like his head might explode if he heard one more "OHHHHHH", took both plates to wash and put away. Before he left for the kitchen though he heard Eren's cellphone ring and heard him pick it up, no doubt it was Mikasa or something. The girl barely left Eren alone as it was, and now that he had cancer the overprotectiveness was barely tolerable for Levi's case.

Levi thought he was taking care of Eren just fine, but apparently Mikasa didn't think so, countless times she offered to come over and help. Whether it was to keep Eren company, make him some food, or share some "helpful" tips she read over the internet such as persuading Eren to join some group therapy, or eat some trivial crap to aid in whatever. Either way Levi had it under control and he always made sure Eren had plenty of rest and ate normally.

"Mikasa wants to drag me to the mall tomorrow," the brunette sighed, walking into the kitchen where Levi was drying his hands, the dishes already washed and put away.

The raven raised an eyebrow before replying,"I thought Mikasa hated malls..."

The brunette shivered, a hand rubbing his arm in discomfort,"And you think I don't? She wants to go wig shopping...I already told her a thousand times I don't want to wear a wig if my hair does fall out. I don't even want to go, I mean I haven't been home for more then a couple days, I just want to relax."

"Did you try telling her that?" the raven asked, leaning against the counter, arms crossed nonchalantly like the subject of Eren possibly losing his hair didn't bother him one bit. Truthfully it did.

Eren shot Levi a look, crossing his arms as well,"I did but you know how Mikasa is, once she plans something there is no going back with her."

"Right," Levi agreed, uncrossing his arms and making his way over to his brat, embracing him comfortingly.

After a few moments of silence the brunette asked in a quiet voice,"Levi do you think I'll end up losing my hair?"

The raven sucked on his teeth before replying hesitantly,"I...don't really know Eren...I really hope not."

With his response, the raven tangled his fingers between brown silken locks, standing on his tip toes to kiss the spot where Eren's hair met his forehead. His hair smelt like mangos today, and the raven had to resist rolling his eyes. Eren changed his shampoo every single week, if they were at the supermarket Eren always made a beeline for the hair product aisle. Levi wasn't allowed to come with him because Eren wanted to surprise the raven. To be honest Levi didn't even know where Eren stashed his shampoo at, he just knew he had a lot of it and if there was a new fragrance out the brunette was bound to try it out to see how his lover would react.

The raven inhaled deeply,"Mangos..?"

Levi felt the brunette chuckle against his neck, light, warm breaths hitting his neck that made the older male shiver.

"Yay or nay?" the brunette asked.

"Well I can't say I really like it, but it was better than whatever you tried out last week before surgery."

"Pineapples."

"Yeah, don't wash with that retched shampoo again."

"But I have a whole bottle left!" the brunette whined,"What am I going to do with it?"

"Give it to Armin," Levi suggested.

"What do you have against pineapples anyways?"

"I don't have anything against them, I just don't like them all that much," the raven replied defensively, arms crossed, glaring up at his brat.

"Sureee," the brunette replied, arms crossed, and also glaring down at the shorter man.

"Alright you got me, one day at the restaurant Sasha threw a fucking pineapple at my head, those things fucking hurt," the raven replied, a bored look plastered acrossed his face.

"That's not a good reason not to like them," the brunette countered.

"I didn't say that was my reason, I just said that just to say that. I just don't like pineapples, the name sounds weird and it's a straight up weird fucking fruit," the raven said irritably before stalking off to take his daily shower.

"If we ever adopt a kid, I'm going to name him pineapple just to piss you off," Eren called after him with a grin.

"Oh that poor child, he'd be bullied for most of his life and end up married to a girl named sundae and it'll be all because of you," Levi shouted back.

"I never heard of a girl named sundae," the brunette retorted.

"Exactly," a yell was heard before it was drowned out by the sound of the shower running.

The brunette stared in the direction of Levi, confused as hell. Sometimes that weird, pissy little man scared him. With a shrug the brunette made his way back to the living room, mind set on calling Armin to see if he'd like to not only hang out with Mikasa and himself tomorrow, but also take the "retched" shampoo he thought Levi would like. Armin always took the failures. In all honesty it was because Eren got him hooked on his little "guess the shampoo" game. Annie sure as hell didn't like the game though, especially when Armin took the chocolate shampoo reject, Armin had to stay a couple days at the couple's apartment because Annie refused to cuddle up to a man that smelt of a poor excuse for chocolate. To be honest, Levi was close to shoving Eren's sorry ass out of the apartment for that shampoo to, but instead Levi made him wash his hair from the awful stench. It took three washes to make Levi satisfied. I wonder which shampoo I should buy next, the brunette thought, eyes glued to the ceiling and hands behind his head.

Holy crap I am so sorry this chapter took so freaking long I totally forgot I had to update last Sunday night! I was so busy! But anyways it's up now, I think this chapter is probably the suckiest one because I was trying to power through a case of writer's block. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, sorry for taking so long please don't kill me! Also any idea's on what shampoo Eren should try out next? I'm thinking maybe passion fruit.


	9. Chapter 9

April Rain Showers Chapter 9

"How about this one Eren?" Mikasa asked, holding up a brown wig that closely matched Eren's own hair except it was really really short.

Eren sighed moodily, he didn't want to be here, shopping for wigs nontheless,"I don't know Mikasa...can't we just go somewhere else."

"No, we need to pick out a wig for you when your hair does fall out before it's too late," his adopted sister replied, not noticing that Eren really definitely did not want to be here.

Armin, not wanting a conflict to start up replied,"Actually Mikasa, I think it would be better if we did go somewhere else. After all looking at wigs is...a little depressing in this situation."

"I understand, but we might as well do it right now to get it done and over with," Mikasa said, a frown displayed on her face.

"Perhaps then we should take a break?" Armin offered up weakly.

"Sure maybe after Eren chooses which wig he wants..."

"I don't want a wig," Eren said moodily, his eyes dark and narrowed.

"Eren when your hair falls out your gonna want a wig..." Mikasa started.

"I don't want a fucking wig okay? If people can't accept the way I look in my condition then to hell with them! They were fake anyways!" Eren yelled, making the entire store look in his direction. Noticing this the brunette turned on his heel and ran out of the store, tears blurring up his vision.

Mikasa was left staring after him with wide eyes, she made a move to run after him but Armin put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Eren needed to be alone for awhile. Mikasa glanced back at Armin with a regretful look. She didn't mean to upset Eren like that, perhaps she was being way too overprotective.

"Just give him some space Mikasa, you know he doesn't like to be coddled too much," Armin said, hand squeezing the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"I have a really bad habit of doing that, don't I?" the girl questioned, her eyes dark with sadness.

"Truthfully, yes. But you have a good reason to be. Why don't we check out the new frozen yogurt shop that opened up a week ago?" Armin replied, changing the topic in hopes of putting the older girl in a better mood.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Eren, whose ass am I kicking?" Levi questioned over his cellphone, a deadly look coloring his features which managed to make Sasha forget about her break. Levi was currently preparing himself for the lunch rush hour but left the other four employees to fend for themselves when his cellphone started to ring. Four because they recently hired a new employee by the name of Bertholdt, and to be honest Levi thought his height would make him more clumsy. In the end the raven was proven wrong, the large hunk of flesh was more graceful then Sasha and Conny could ever be with their years of experience.

"N-No L-Levi...i-it's just that...I-I...I-I don't want my hair to fall out," Eren sobbed over the cellphone, curled up against the wall, uncaring of the stares he recieved from random passerby.

The brunette heard a sigh over the phone before the raven replied,"It's because Mikasa took you wig shopping...isn't it?"

"I-I don't w-want to w-wear a wig...I-I don't want to have c-cancer," the brunette whimpered pathetically over his cell.

"I know you don't baby...you don't have to wear a wig. None of us wanted you to have cancer love, but sometimes there are obstacles in our life that we just have to go through. I promised that I was going to be there for you and I'm not going back on that promise yet," Levi replied in as soft of a tone he could manage while glaring daggers at Sasha and Conny who were goofing off again.

The raven smiled slightly when he heard a broken laugh over the other end,"Y-You never call me baby."

"There's a first for everything Eren, and as much as I hate it, I do have to get ready for lunch hour. Why don't you walk around, find some random shampoo to experiment with, and meet back up with Armin and Mikasa? I'll be home at 6pm tonight so you have a lot of hours to kill before then. Don't worry about cancer or your hair falling out, just have fun okay?" the raven replied with a chuckle.

"O-Okay," Eren hiccuped into the phone, clearly his throat he continued,"I love you Levi, be careful, bye."

"Bye Eren, I love you more than the moon and the stars," the raven said, closing his phone with a soft click and running his hand through his hair before pocketing the device. With a quick, barking order to the two idiots goofing off in the corner of the kitchen, Levi continued with his work.

Meanwhile the brunette dried his eyes on his sleeve and stood up slowly, wincing and holding his side before walking to the nearest hair product store. He didn't really want to see his friend's right now, he just needed something to help clear his mind, and shampoo was one of these things.

"Eren!" a voice called behind the brunette, just as he was walking out of the store with a bag hanging off his arm. The brunette turned around only to be glomped by none other then Armin.

"Eren it's been like two hours, we've been searching all over for you!" Armin said breathlessly, pulling Eren away to look at his face.

"Really it's been that long," said brunette stared at his friend cluelessly.

"Yes, it has been, also we snagged you a smoothie from the new shop on the other side of the mall," Mikasa said, holding out a strawberry smoothie to Eren.

The brunette took the smoothie gratefully, giving his friend's a guilty look before taking a sip. It tasted amazing, but then again anything with strawberries tested amazing in Eren's opinion. He felt guilty for making his friend's worry by running out of the store like that, he knew he should've gone off to find them after speaking with Levi.

After a few more sips from his strawberry smoothie the brunette immediately began to apologize,"I'm so sorry guys, it was stupid of me to run out of the store like that over something so minuscule."

"Eren, something like that isn't minuscule, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sure if we were in your shoes right now we would've reacted the same way. A lot of cancer victims are very sensitive when it comes to hair loss. I'm sorry for forcing you into this," Mikasa replied, hiding most her face beneath the red scarf Eren had gotten for her on her birthday.

The brunette winced at the term cancer victims but nontheless he accepted Mikasa's apology with a hug, which ended up to be a group hug thanks to Armin. He didn't like to be referred to as victim, it made it sound like he was going to die from this cancer inside of him. He sighed in relief, breaking away from the group hug.

"Hey you guys want to see a movie? I'll buy," the brunette suggested in which Mikasa immediately waved his offer off.

"No, I caused you enough trouble today, I'll buy for the three of us to make it up to you."

"Mikasa I said it was fine..."

Mikasa shot him a stern look, before she began to rummage through her purse for her wallet.

Armin gave the brunette a concerned look before voicing his thoughts,"Eren, I've noticed during most of today you were holding your side...is it hurting?"

Mikasa immediately stopped rummaging through her bag and peered at the brunette suspiciously,"Yeah, I've noticed it to. You know you should tell Dr. Erwin about that, right?"

Eren waved off his friend's concerns in annoyance,"It's nothing to worry about you guys, honest."

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes at her brother and crossed her arms,"It's something to definitely worry about, what if the cancer spread hm? Even if it isn't anything I think you should definitely tell Erwin. Better to be safe then sorry right? Besides if you don't I will."

The brunette sighed, he knew for a fact Mikasa would go through with it. The brunette thought it over for a few moments, sure it might turn out to be nothing, but it could turn out to be something very devastating. It had the potential to make his condition worse the longer he put off telling Erwin about it. It seemed a little impossible, cancer couldn't spread that fast could it?

With a sigh, the brunette made up his mind,"Fine...I'll tell him next time I go in for chemo which won't be for about another week."

"Why can't you just call him and tell him about it now?" the raven girl asked

"I could, but Levi has his number, and I'd have to tell Levi. I don't want to tell Levi about it because he'll only worry more," the brunette replied

Mikasa sighed and nodded, withdrawing her hand from her purse her wallet,"So what movie should we see."

"I think we should watch the Fault In Our Stars," Armin gushed, his fanboy showing.

"I was meaning to see that movie sometime," Mikasa agreed and looked towards the brunette for his opinion.

"Yeah, it sounds great," the brunette replied with a grin. Seeing as all three had agreed on one movie, the trio made their way over to the mall's theater to pay for their tickets, snacks and drinks. Eren hoped that the movie would calm his thoughts and hopefully take him away from the shit going on in his life now.

"God damnit Conny, can you go one day without screwing up a fucking order!?" Levi yelled acrossed the kitchen, clearly furious. It was 5pm, one more hour until he could go home to his brat, but a certain ass munch was getting in the way of that and his name was Conny fucking Springer. They had one hour to prepare for the second lunch hour of the day, but it seemed at this rate that they will have to wing it and not only that but Levi's possibility of having to work overtime seemed more and more possible by the minute.

"Dude it's not my fault, Sasha gave me the wrong order!" Conny shouted back.

"I have half the mind to fire you two! Even the fucking newbie is doing better then you shits had in your fucking lifetimes!" the raven yelled back, leaving his own dish to Bertholdt to fix Conny's screw up.

"You know you'd never do that, you secretly love us to death," Sasha remarked with a grin, running out of door when the raven threw a frying pan at her in anger.

"That may or may not be true but if you two keep cutting into my time with Eren that will end up happening I assure you," the raven shouted back, looking behind him to see the newbie stare at him, mouth agape. Levi sighed, he didn't care what he thought about him right now, right now he had to deal with cooking loads of food in only an hours time. He had no idea how he was going to manage this, but he would manage it...somehow.

Eren walked out of the theater, dragging a bawling Armin behind him and an indifferent Mikasa. Remember how he said he hoped that the movie they were seeing would take him away from his problems? Yeah, that didn't fucking happen, but he had to admit that was a really awesome movie. There was at least one good thing about the experience, he got to see Mikasa near tears when she thought no one was looking and trust me that was a hard thing to do.

"So, do you guys want to go eat somewhere?" Mikasa asked once they found a bench to sit on to wait for Armin to calm down. It was a normal thing for Armin to get emotional during movies, so normal to the point Mikasa started to bring a book with her to wait for the blonde to calm down.

"Sure, why not the Armored Titan? I think Reiner is working today," Eren replied, not feeling hungry at all but he didn't want to worry his friends.

"That sounds nice," Armin agreed, wiping his eyes with a napkin he picked up from the new smoothie place, knowing very well he might need it later on.

"Then it's settled, what kind of shampoo did you get this time?" Mikasa stood up, noticing the bag in her adopted brother's hand at the last second and thought she'd keep the conversation rolling by asking about it.

The brunette smiled, looking down at the bag in his hand as he thought about Levi,"I picked out passion fruit this time...I was thinking about vanilla...but I thought I'd save that for a later time. Oh! Speaking of shampoo I got you another one you could try Armin. Apparently Levi didn't like the pineapple shampoo I picked out for this week, maybe Annie will like it."

Armin took the bottle of pineapple shampoo from Eren curiously. He opened the top and sniffed at the contents inside, wrinkling his nose a bit.

"I could see why he didn't like it, it smells a little strong to me but I guess I can try it," Armin replied.

"Well, it's 5pm now, we better get going so Eren can beat Levi home," the raven girl said, offering a hand to both men to which they accepted. She easily pulled Armin to his feet but when she tried to pull Eren from his seat the brunette sat back down quickly and shot a hand to his side, grimacing.

"Eren are you okay!?" Armin asked, placing his hand over the brunette's in concern,"I think you should really talk to Erwin about this Eren...even if you had to tell Levi...it seems like something serious."

"I-I'm fine, honestly, I just got up to fast is all," the brunette replied, knowing very well that something was wrong, but like always he didn't want either of his friends to worry about him.

"I agree with Armin, you should most definitely tell Levi tonight so you can tell Erwin about it. It's just going to get worse," Mikasa agreed, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Eren sighed and gave his friend's a reassuring smile,"Guys I'm fine, I'll be going in for chemo in a week, I'm sure I can hold off until then. Besides I don't want Levi to freak out about it, he's already forbidding me to do any cleaning whatsoever."

"That's very smart of him," Mikasa replied, for once taking Levi's side, but she knew there was no changing Eren's mind right now,"Come on, we'll discuss this later, right now I'm starving."

Armin opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it. He knew if Mikasa couldn't change Eren's mind, no one could, except for Levi of course. With a sigh the blonde gently helped the brunette to his feet, taking his hand and taking Mikasa's hand that was held out to him, before walking out of the mall with his friends. He shivered once outside, the weather was getting colder and he knew it was going to be much harder to get Eren out of the house with Levi starting to be over protective and all due to Eren's current condition. Armin didn't really mind, he was worried that Eren would make his condition worse if he overdid it, but he thought fresh air would do the brunette a lot of good and in a way it has.

He looked behind him to see Eren shivering pretty hard, even though it wasn't that cold out. He gave the brunette a small smile before unlinking his hands to take off his jacket for the brunette.

"Armin, you don't have to do that seriously I'm f-"

"Says the guy who looks like he had too much coffee to drink today," was the blonde's simple reply as he wrapped his jacket around his friend,"Honestly it's not that cold out, I don't need it, trust me."

Eren sighed, giving in,"Fine...if you say so...thanks."

"No problem," the blonde replied before relinking their hands as they made their way to Mikasa's little black car.

The raven girl already had her keys out and with a tiny beeping sound, she unlocked her car, opening the door nearest to her and leaving it for the boys to decide who was riding shotgun.

Armin generously gave the brunette shotgun seeing as it was closer to the heaters and he looked about ready to freeze his ass off. Of course the brunette retailiated and after a "shut up and get in the fucking car" he complied and sat down. The blonde closed the door and walked in on the other side, getting in and closing his door, Mikasa already turning the heaters up high. Once she saw each of them had their seatbelts on she cautious backed out of the parking lot and before they knew it the trio was on their way to Armored Titan.

The blonde looked out the window, the sun was already setting and it would soon be dark, there were clouds rolling in from the east and he thought back to when the weather man was talking about a chance of snow tonight. The brunette on the other hand had his head resting against his hand, his eyes closing as his body began to feel warm. Mikasa stealthily drove through traffic, her eyes solely trained on the road. She was a very serious driver, especially when she was driving her friend's somewhere, unlike Eren who road raged...rather frequently. Which is why Levi insisted he drove everywhere to keep his brat from digging himself an early grave.

Mikasa managed to get to the fast food joint before the traffic rush, people would be going home or maybe stopping for a bite to eat for dinner like they were. She looked towards the passenger's side only to find that the brunette was fast asleep, she looked back at Armin who also noticed and gave her a look that said "No way am I waking him up." The raven girl sighed, she didn't have the heart to wake him either so they decided to just go through the "drive thru".

She already knew what Eren would probably want anyways so it wasn't a real problem, she smirked victoriously as she saw cars begin to line behind her. She managed to get there before the place was packed. After her order was taken she slowly drove up to the next window, waving at the blonde worker behind the glass window. Reiner looked up with a smirk and managed to wave back before quickly getting their order put together. He knew ahead of time they were stopping by so he practically had most of their order already set aside for them.

Reiner opened up the window and handed a few sacks with the armored titan on them to the raven haired girl who thanked him and set the sacks aside.

"Sorry we couldn't come by earlier, we were at the movies," Armin apologized, knowing very well they couldn't really stay and chit chat as much as they wanted to.

"It's okay, what movie was is?" Reiner questioned, handing the drinks over to Mikasa.

"Fault in Our Stars," the girl replied.

"Ah, we went to see that one a couple nights ago and I swear to god Bertholdt was crying. I know it's not super surprising but get this Annie actually had tears running down her face," Reiner chuckled.

"If I remembered correctly, you were crying like a baby and had to be dragged out forcefully by the two of them," Armin replied back with a mischevious smirk.

The bigger blonde instantly stopped laughing and began to turn red,"Ugh, I knew Annie wouldn't shut up about that. She even promised."

"Oh it wasn't Annie that told me..."

"Oh my god it was Bertholdt! That traitor, I'm soo going to kill that fucker when he gets off of work."

Armin laughed nervously at Reiner's "I'm gonna fuck someone up" look and Mikasa took that as a signal to drive away.

"Ah, well thank you for the food Reiner, we have to get going now for we have to get Eren home," Mikasa said.

"Yeah, he looks pretty beat, cancer can really put out a person," the buffer blonde agreed.

Armin waved and replied nervously," Bye, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for Bertholdt!"

Mikasa simply waved a small wave and started up her car and began to make her way out of the drive thru, Reiner was seen waving in the rearview mirror. Armin went back to staring out the window, praying that Bertholdt won't get punished too bad for slipping him that piece of information. Everyone knew Reiner had a sensitive side, he couldn't hide it that well, they just pretended to ignore those times he showed it because he liked to be viewed as the "macho man." Meanwhile Mikasa was speeding down the road towards the apartment her brother and his boyfriend shared, wondering what was going to happen to her brother in the future. Would he get through this or would he die. The raven, as well as many others hoped for the foremost.

Notes: OH GOD GUYS DON'T KILL ME! I know it's super super super super super late. I'm so sorry I had like zero to no inspiration lately...I'm hoping if I try to draw something to do with this story that it may rekindle some of that flame. That's why I was trying to update everyday because I knew this was going to happen and I wanted to upload as many chapters as possible before that happened! Anyways lovelies I'm sorry to say that I will be going back to school this Monday...yeah it really really sucks. Now it doesn't nessecarily mean I won't update as much, in fact I find most of my inspiration at school. I will try to type up a chapter as much as I can if I do have free time. For the most part I will try my hardest to update every weekend, but we all know that might not happen. I'm sooo sorry you guys! I'll try to put together on more before Monday, but that all depends on when I will get this damn summer assignment done and stuff! Ideas and critques are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

April Rain Showers Chapter 10

"Hi, I'm Levi Ackerman and I was nominated to do the ALS ice bucket challenge by fucking shitty glasses. I nominate Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, and Petra Ral to do this shit challenge, you have 24 hours bitches hop to it," the raven said in his monotonous voice his eyes narrowed at the woman with glasses who was filming him.

Eren Jaeger slowly lifted up the huge bucket of ice water over his lover's head, happy he had the opportunity to pour ice water all over his boyfriend. He felt a little bit depressed though that he was nominated for the challenge as well though. The brunette managed to pour the whole bucket over Levi's head, finishing it off by putting the bucket on the raven's head before running off, missing Levi's hand by mere inches.

"EREN FUCKING JAEGER YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" the raven yelled, removing the bucket from his head. He was soaked. His bangs were hanging in his eyes, blinding him momentarily before he raked them back away from his cold, gray, stormy eyes. He ran after the brunette who was doubled over in laughter, he saw the raven too late and just as he had taken another step the raven had his arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, securely but also gently.

"No no no no!" the brunette wailed, the raven had picked him up and had the brunette over one of his shoulder's, carrying him back to where the empty bucket was laid down.

"It's your turn brat, you stay there and wait until I'm finish filling up the bucket alright? And if you run I will hunt your scrawny ass down tie you to a fucking chair and dump not one but fucking five buckets of ice cold fucking water on you. It'll be so cold you'd think hell fucking froze over with how fucking cold they are. Do I make myself clear?" the raven threatened.

Eren's eyes were wide as he stared into the gray, emotionless orbs that stared back at him, cold enough they already chilled him to the bone before nodding. The raven nodded once and went off inside the house, taking the bucket with him while his lover stood where he was, not moving an inch. Hanji was currently on the ground laughing her ass off and that gave Eren plenty of time to figure out who he was going to nominate.

The brunette practically whimpered when he heard the door close behind him a few moments later, it didn't take long for the raven to return with the bucket refilled with ice fucking cold as Satan's nipple's water. Levi gave him a sadistic smile before setting down a chair in front of him for the brunette to sit in, he was too tall for the raven to reach when he was standing. Levi even took care to bring out two towels, one was on top of his head, the other was draped over his left arm.

"Well, let's get this over with brat we can't stand here all day," the raven said gesturing to the chair.

Eren gave Levi a withering look before reluctantly taking a seat in the chair, after a few barking orders from Levi the woman with glasses finally regained control of herself to play camera woman once again.

"Alright Eren, it's recording," Hanji replied after merely a few seconds.

Eren sighed and began,"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger and I was nominated to do the ALS ice bucket challenge by my lovable douchebag- I mean boyfriend. I nominate Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and horseface-I mean Jean. You have 24 hours, I can't wait to hear your screams of discomfort," the brunette replied darkly.

Levi didn't the brunette so much as a warning before dumping the icey contents over his lover's head.

The brunette choked out a scream,"HolyMariathatshitssofuckingcoldohmygod!"

Levi choked back his laughter as he got the towel ready for Eren who practically ran into the raven's arms, a shivering, cursing mess.

Hanji cackled and turned off her cellphone/videocamera once she felt she got the brunette's full reaction,"Oh god that shit was priceless! I can't wait to put it on youtube!"

"Do it and you die shitty glasses," Levi growled, using his own towel to dry off Eren's hair, planting gentle, warm kisses on the other's cold face.

Eren shivered and nuzzled into the raven's warm neck still cursing under his breath,"I-I h-h-hope to g-g-god I never need to do th-that sh-shit again, fucking c-c-colder then f-f-fucking North pole's ice water, d-d-damn."

"You're lucky we don't have a fucking swear jar brat, with the way your cursing we could probably afford a trip to the Bahamas right now. Why don't I run a hot bath for the two of us?" the raven replied.

"Fuck yes, please" was the brunette's only reply as he relunctantly pulled away from the raven to instead follow him into the house, Hanji trailing behind them. Once the couple approached the bathroom, they realized the woman with glasses was still trailing behind them. Levi turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that look Levi?" the woman questioned.

"Get the fuck out of my house shitty glasses, you're not filming us in the fucking bath tub," Levi answered.

Hanji whined,"Awww but why not!? You two are so fucking adorable!"

"Because I said so, now are you going to leave or am I going to have to force you to leave? Pick your poison shitty glasses," the raven said in a calm voice, but the brunette knew he was ready to snap. He was cold, Eren was cold, and all he wanted to do was warm up and settle down and read a book and drink some tea.

"Ughhh fine, you're no fun Levi. Make sure to warm each other up good now, we can't afford either of you cuties to get sick," the woman replied, dodging a towel thrown at her from the raven before taking her leave, laughing like a crazy all the way to the front door. Levi made sure he heard the front door open and close before starting up the bath. The brunette sat in the corner of the room, shivering and sniffling pitifully.

"I h-hope I-I-I never get nominated ever again."

"You and me both, kid."

The couple waited in silence as the bath tub filled up, Eren shivering too hard to barely form a coherent sentence and the raven just staying silent to stay silent. He liked silence, and he'd kill anyone who destroyed that silence, except for Eren, his voice he could tolerate. Once the tub was half way full the raven walked over to the brunette to help take off his clothes, his hands shaking too hard to really do it himself.

"Are you really that cold or are you just faking?" the raven questioned noting how blue his lips were.

Eren sniffled in response, curling up into a tight little ball once his wet clothes were off of him. It was actually a pretty cold day out and if either of the men had a choice they wouldn't have done it in this weather, but Hanji forced them to do it, so they did. The leaves outside were changing and people were now wearing jackets instead of shorts and t-shirts, except for those stupid teenagers who thought they could still wear shorts when snow was on the ground and it was fucking five below zero.

While the brunette was in his own thoughts, the raven continued to stare at Eren's lips, slowly inching closer until his own warm lips were against cold ones. The brunette responsed by pressing his tongue against the raven's lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted after a moments hesitation. The two fought for dominance until the brunette had to break away for air, there was sadly no winner. Levi took this moment to look towards the bath tub to make sure it wasn't over flowing, which thank god wasn't over flowing. Levi walked over to the bath tub and turned the water off before retrieving his lover, carrying him bridal style and gently setting him in the water.

Eren sighed in content, and watched as Levi slowly peeled off his clothes, it's a while since the two of them made love and the man's cock made sure to remind him. The raven looked towards the brunette then, only in his boxers now, smirking slyly.

"You're already excited and I didn't even do anything yet. Would you like some help with that?" Levi questioned his eyes already glazing over in lust.

The brunette's eyes widened and he instantly covered his hard on, his face flushing a light red,"I-I w-wasn't...I mean...y-yes please."

The raven chuckled as he saw Eren visibly gulp when he removed his boxers,"Why are you so embarrassed love? It's normal to get excited over simple things when we haven't done it in quite awhile."

Eren scooted over to make room for the raven, still covering his erection and blushing. Levi chuckled and slowly crawled his way over to the green-eyed brunette, towering over his frail frame.

The raven leaned in closer to Eren, his hands pulling his hands away from his erection, his eyes narrowed like a predators,"Why don't I warm you up a little bit hm?"

~ (Sorry I tried writing the sex scene but I couldn't I'm sorry. I've been rping way too much smut lately so yeah lol. Next time I promise!)

The raven hummed and searched through the cabinet as he tried to decide which tea flavor he wanted. The brunette dedicated a whole shelf strictly for the different shampoos he bought, tried, and liked, and the raven was no different except in his case it was tea. The bottom shelf was full of teas he still had yet to try and the top shelf was dedicated to all the teas he had tried and liked. There was no tea out there that the raven would not hesitate to try, not even if there was a pineapple flavored one.

"Trying to decide on a flavor?" the brunette asked, walking into the kitchen with boxer shorts on and a towel around his neck. He forced Levi to leave the bathroom after they had sex so he could try out the new shampoo he bought at the mall and like always he wanted the raven to figure out the scent by smell alone, not labels.

"Yeah, I want something sweet but I don't know what I really crave for," the raven replied, tapping a finger to his lips in concentration.

"Isn't it that time of the week to try out a different tea?" the brunette questioned, sitting on a counter and kicking his feet childisly.

Levi sighed,"Yeah I guess you're right...what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're kicking your feet and acting all adorable so I'm assuming you want me to make you something so out with it."

"Well now that you mention it I'm sort of craving lobster," the brunette said with a smirk, giggling when he saw the raven's "I'm not going to fucking make you a fancy dinner" look.

"Be serious brat, what do you want?"

"Strawberry tea and a chocolate bar."

"That's unhealthy...but better," the raven replied, reaching up and grabbing a tea bag and dropping it on the counter before perusing his options once again. After a few minutes he chose randomly from the shelf of the ones he had yet to taste and closed the cabinet to wait for the tea kettle to whistle. The brunette got off on the counter and instead of walking away to the livingroom like the raven hoped he instead wrapped his arms around the smaller body and nuzzled into the raven's neck.

Levi sighed and let the brunette embrace him for a few minutes before moving to nuzzle his face into the brunette's bare torso.

"Aren't you going to guess what shampoo I used?" the brunette questioned after a few moments, his own nose buried into raven locks.

"Mmm...I almost forgot it's that time of the week," Levi replied, bringing down the brunette's head to rest on his shoulder as he planted kisses on Eren's neck while he tried to guess what shampoo he thought of using this time. It smelled really good, and he was sure it was something exotic.

"Do you like it?" the brunette asked.

"Mmmhmm," the raven replied, smiling against Eren's neck.

"Got a guess?"

"Not really but it smells good."

"Come on guess."

"I really have no idea..."

"Just guess something random."

"Uhmm...Unicorn shit?"

"Levi! Be serious!" Eren giggled.

"I am being serious that smells like fucking Unicorn shit."

"Unicorns don't even exist, how would you know!"

"I am the night, I know things Eren."

"Come on Levi!"

"Alright alright...passionfruit?"

"How did you know? You didn't look at my shelf did you?"

"I didn't, it just smelled really exotic and it made me feel weird so I guessed passionfruit, sue me."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine by me but you'll need to get a really good lawyer."

"I have Armin."

"Armin's not a lawyer."

"He could be."

Just as the raven was going to fire back a reply the kettle began to whistle and he was forced to admit defeat...for now...to take it off the stove. The raven walked over to the stove, grabbing a wooden spoon on his way there, knowing that the brunette was following, in one swift movement he took the kettle off the stove and in another swift movement he smacked the other man's ass with said wooden spoon.

"Go and sit in the livingroom I'll bring your tea and candy bar to you understand brat?" the raven commanded, waving his wooden weapon in the air.

"Okay," Eren pouted, rubbing as his ass before walking out of the kitchen, muttering how they use that spoon for cooking and it shouldn't be used to spank another's guy's ass. The raven chuckled and zoomed around the kitchen expertly, easily grabbing two mugs from a cabinet and a candy bar from the fridge. Even something as simple as making tea the raven made it somehow look like art. Hell even if he was just making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he made it seem so complicated, which in a sense it was since Eren was uncoordinated in the kitchen. He had no idea where anything was at and after awhile he gave up trying because Levi would always complain that he didn't clean up his mess, or that he didn't put things back to where they belong.

The kitchen was Levi's sanctuary while the livingroom was Eren's. That's where they had copious amounts of shelves stacked with books meticulously shelved by genre and since Levi was an author his published books had an empty shelf of their own. Levi wrote his stories by his laptop and always had research books strewn around the livingroom when he had a bout of inspiration that pissed Eren off to no end. Of course Eren gritted his teeth and beared it and went on many runs to the bookstore his mother owned to find books based on mostly historical events as well as many other topics. He loved to watch Levi at work whether in the kitchen or on his laptop because the way he tuned out the world was simply magical.

Lately the books were strewn around the livingroom and Eren knew it was only a matter of time before he was sent to the bookstore to pick up a few books on god knows what. Levi didn't mention his latest idea but from the looks of all the books it must've been based around medicine. There were tons of medical books around and even though Eren was curious he didn't touch them in fear that the raven would bite his head off because he lost his placed on a certain page he was reading. Besides, the brunette was sure the raven wanted it to be a surprise so instead he picked up the adventure book he was reading and patiently waited for Levi to show up with their tea.

Levi did show up after several minutes, moving a few books out of the way with his foot, which ticked Eren off, to make room for the tray holding the tea, candy bar, and amazingly strawberries with chocolate dip. The strawberries were arrange meticulously in the shape of a heart, said heart was filled with tinier strawberries and all were drizzled in chocolate.

"I thought you said we ran out of strawberries a long time ago," the brunette commented in amazement.

"I said that so you wouldn't fucking eat it all brat," the raven replied before walking around the coffee table and flopping down on the couch, immediately taking out his laptop to continue tapping away at the keyboard.

The brunette took a strawberry from the center and dipped it into the chocolate dip before taking a tiny bite, moaning in pleasure,"Thank you."

"No problem, just shut up and eat it brat," the raven replied monotonously, he was spacing off in his writing to really focus on anything at the moment. The brunette continued eating while reading his book, the house was silent except for the soothe tapping of the keyboard keys from slender fingers and the small whoosh of a page flipping. He loved times like this, where it's just the two of them sitting there not really doing anything because they don't need to.

The brunette made a tiny yelping sound when he bit into one specific strawberry and he made a face. Strawberries were not supposed to be that hard. He stuck his bookmark into his book and eyed his strawberry curiously, something metal was sticking out where he bit into it. That's strange. Wanting to satiate his curious he bit around the metal object and revealed it to actually be a dazzling looking ring. He was sure rings were not supposed to be in strawberries, he looked at Levi who was calmly tapping away at his keyboard. Surely he had nothing to do with this right?

The man raised an eyebrow and stared at the dish that held the strawberries and dip and from the strawberries missing he said that a message had been written on the plate in chocolate. That's when Levi looked away from his laptop and watched the brunette with an amused expression. Eren carefully removed the strawberries so he can read the message that was fancily written, he knew that handwriting, that was Levi's handwriting. He carefully read the message not once but three times just be sure.

_"Will you marry me?"_

Eren blinked and looked over at the raven. Was this some kind of joke? The raven simply plucked the ring out of the man's hand, and knelt down on the floor in front of the brunette.

"L-Levi what's going on...?"

"Shush up brat and just listen, do you think you could do that?" the raven asked quietly.

The brunette nodded in response and swallowed thickly.

"Eren, before I met you I was a total wreck. I believed there was nothing in this world for me and that I would die alone probably from the same awful illness that took my mother. It took getting beat up by some asshole to show me that that wasn't true. You were the most shittiest brat I have ever met in my life and everytime I saw you I wanted to strangle you because you were so fucking messy...all the time...but then you somehow tore your own place into my life whether I wanted you there or not like the brat you are and...I'm glad you did that. I'm ashamed that it took until you fallen ill yourself to get me to say four simple words. I should've done this sooner. I am a fool and a total hard ass and I don't understand how or why you put up with me the way I do. I love you Eren. Will you marry me?" the raven said in a few breaths, tears were in his eyes but he didn't want to let them fall. He looked up at the brunette who had tears in his own eyes and hands covering his mouth and currently holding his breath in fear that he might end up sobbing like a sap.

"Eren breathe," Levi said with a small smile, reach a hand up to catch the man's tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry Levi I-I j-just...I-I can't..." the brunette replied in a broken voice hiding his face from the man. He really wanted to oh god he wanted to so so so bad you didn't even know, but he was afraid. There was a chance he might die from this, he didn't know when or how but there was a chance and he didn't want to hurt Levi if he did. What if he didn't even live long enough to see through to their wedding? He just hoped the raven understood.

The raven was prepared for rejection, even though it hurt like a bitch he was prepared for it and he knew exactly why the brunette would reject his proposal to him but he wanted to hear it from his own mouth,"Can you tell me why?"

"W-What if I die, e-even before the wedding? I-I don't want to subject you to th-that kind of pain. Pl-please don't be mad, believe me I-I really w-want to I-I just," the brunette whimpered.

"Eren hush baby, I'm not mad why the hell would I be mad? I understand, I was prepared for it believe me. Do you want to try and think it over for a bit? I know the risks and I'm willing to take that chance," the raven replied, using both his hands to clear away the brunette's tears.

The brunette nodded in response,"J-Just l-let me think about it for a few hours...is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay baby," Levi replied using the tender voice he only reserved for the brunette,"Do you want me to leave the room for a little bit or to make you anything."

"N-No, I-I'm fine...I-I'm just going to take a walk if that alright," Eren said.

"That's okay, I'll go get your coat for you."

"Thank you."

Levi got up slowly and helped the brunette get up before walking off to get his coat for him. He knew that Eren would probably reject him at first and for a good reason he had to admit, that was just how Eren was. He would give him as long as he needed to make a final decision. Once he grabbed his coat for him he walked back over to the brunette would was almost finished putting on his shoes, the raven helped him get his coat on while Eren kept asking him if he was mad at him, or if he was sure this was alright.

The raven walked over in front of the brunette and flipped up his hoodie during one of these times and he took Eren's face in his hands,"Eren, baby, trust me it's okay. I get it and I'm not going to force you to make that sort of decision on the spot, I'll give you all the time in the world to make a final decision okay? Just make sure you're back before dark okay?"

"Okay," the brunette whimpered, looking away from the raven.

Levi sighed and forced the brunette to look at him, using one of his sleeves he wiped away the last remaining tears from his face, before giving him a chaste kiss,"Smile baby, everything is just fine. I'll be here when you get back with dinner already cooked."

"Thank you Levi," Eren breathed out, pressing his lips to the raven's and staring into his stormy orbs to show just how thankful he was before walking out the front door, his figure fragile and slumped.

The raven sighed when the brunette left, he needed something to take him away from this hell hole the two of them were currently living. He walked over to his laptop and picked it up, hoping his imagination would do just that. The document that was left opened hadn't changed a bit since he left it, it was waiting patiently for him, the bar blinking on and off as it waited for words to be typed on a blank page. The title was blank as of right now, there were only just words, Levi was never the type to try and think up a title on the spot. He needed time, he needed the words to suggest to him what the title should be. Sadly the words didn't give him any suggestions yet, but that was okay, he was sure they'd show him the way soon enough.

~Alright I know it's been a few weeks or so, I'm currently back at school and I'm going to try my best to update as much as I can, especially since I'm starting to get some inspiration back. YAYYY! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know most of you guys were probably thinking that Eren would say yes to Levi's marriage proposal. Sadly that is not the case and next chapter you get to find out whether or not he says yes or no, aint I horrible lol. Kudos to HaleyMonster and Luvscookies for the proposal ideas. If you guys have anymore shampoo ideas (I'm not a girly girl so I don't know shampoo types) that would be helpful and even tea ideas (I drink a lot of tea but not many different kinds of tea sadly). I'll try ot update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

April Rain Showers Chapter 11

A few hours had passed since Eren left, Levi was standing in the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel as he surveyed his work. The kitchen was spotless, dinner was made which happened to be spaghetti tonight, and the tea kettle was on the stove to boil some water. Most people by now would be freaking out about their loved one, and admittedly Levi had been one of those people once before.

The couple actually fought quite a bit, mostly in the beginning of their relationship when their boundaries were still being made. The brunette would storm out of the apartment and leave the raven alone in the empty feeling apartment for a few hours. During their first few spats Levi would worry himself sick, calling Eren's cellphone several times, and even once he phoned the police in his worry. Nowadays Levi was used to it, and the raven knew after his proposal Eren would need a few hours to make up his mind. That didn't keep him from worrying a bit though.

Instead of calling the brunette's cellphone several times like in the past, the raven instead, cleaned, cooked and wrote until Eren came back, and most times he came back by the time Levi was done like now. Levi couldn't mistake the sound of their front door opening, letting in a bit of the chilly autumn air that the children who live in this apartment bring in by forgetting to close the lobby doors. Out of habit the raven instantly went into action of preparing a plate for his lover and a cup of tea. Since he worked at a fancy restaurant he got into the habit of trying to serve people when they walked through the door, minus the whole "getting someone's order" tidbit.

By the time the brunette peeled his coat off, kicked off his shoes, and sat down on the couch Levi was out in the living room with one plate in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, setting them down on the coffee table. Eren gave the raven a small smile as a thank you in response to which the raven replied with a small smile of his own before turning back into the kitchen to make his own plate.

Eren grabbed the remote control and turned the tv station to the news where the weatherman was talking about a chance of snow tomorrow night. The raven gave a small whine as he walked back into the living room, apparently hearing the weatherman's words. Levi loved winter, just not the cold that came with it, which is why he liked to stay indoors and look at the pretty white of the snow. Eren on the other hand hated snow with a passion, it hurt his eyes looking at it when he gets up in the morning and like the raven, hated the cold with a deep passion especially now when he was freezing all the time.

"I hate snow," the brunette spat at the weatherman on tv, shoving a bit of pasta in his mouth.

"I hate cold," the raven spat back, curling up in a ball on the couch and popping a meatball in his mouth.

"Let's blame Obama for all our problems," Eren suggested in an angry voice.

"I'm totally up for that shit," Levi replied back in an equally angry voice," Although we should also burn some fucking houses down."

"And spit on the faces of orphans," the brunette added, his angry voice gone and replaced with one of amusement.

"And harass elderly people," the raven chuckled.

"Oh yeah we're going to fuck some shit up and nobody will be able to stop the awesome might of Shorty and his sidekick Angry German Man."

Levi sent a glare at the brunette for the shorty comment before saying," You need more fucking sleep if you can come up with such awful super hero names."

"Hey, at least I didn't make you the side kick, with your short stature anyone would think you were born to be a sidekick, OW!" the brunette replied, hand flying up to his head where the raven smacked him lightly.

"Careful where you're treading brat," Levi warned.

"Awww come on Levi, no need to feel so self-conscious, I love short men with big peni-"

"Eren enough!" the raven snapped, his face a bright red at the brunette's words," I'm trying to watch the news."

The brunette smirked and allowed his lover to give his attention back to the tv where the anchorwoman was rambling on about some murder in the next town over.

Once the two of them finished their dinner and the dishes were washed they resumed watching television with Eren's head in Levi's lap as they watched a rerun of "Big Bang Theory". Levi seemed absorbed in the episode, his hands rhythmically stroking back his lover's hair as he watched, eyes unblinkingly trained to the television screen. Eren on the other hand was beginning to fall asleep to the gentle pets he was receiving. Once the credits began to reel acrossed the screen the raven seemed to notice this and leaned down to look at the brunette's sleepy face.

"Do you want to go to bed?" the raven asked quietly, as if using a loud voice would disturb the peaceful state both men were in.

"No, I'm fine right here," Eren replied with equal quietness, his eyes shutting instinctively when he felt slender fingers trace over them.

"If you're sure," the raven replied," Your eyes seem darker than usual, are you not sleeping well."

"I've been sleeping just fine, if anything your eyes are darker than mine," the brunette protested, moving around to get in a more comfortable position, his right side was killing him. After his weekly visit to the clinic Erwin ran some more tests on the brunette and decided he would take another biopsy from the brunette's remaining kidney a few weeks from now. He would not remove the kidney unless there was a good risk of the cancer moving into the renal arteries, which both calmed and scared Eren. He should've let Levi take him to see the doctor months earlier if he knew it would get this bad.

"Yeah but I work with brats, brats tend to give you dark circles under your eyes as well as gray hairs and wrinkles," the raven replied back with a know it all voice.

"I'm fine Levi," the brunette retorted with closed eyes, he was very tired but he didn't want to move from the couch or have Levi stop stroking his hair, it felt too good.

"Fine but don't expect me to carry your ass back to the bedroom," the raven threatened, knowing very well that the brunette knew he wasn't serious.

The couple resumed their previous activities, Levi watching tv which was switched to _Big Brother, _Eren half asleep to the raven's pets. Breaking the silence the brunette quietly whispered, "Yes."

"Hmmmm?" was the raven's reply, looking down at his lover who looked like he was asleep but actually very much awake.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I've thought about it for several hours and I decided to say yes," the brunette replied, opening his eyes and turning over so he was looking up at his lover.

Levi simply stared blankly back at the brunette, he thought Eren would've thought about his proposal more so he ruled that out.

Eren sighed exasperatedly, "God Levi did Conny and Sasha drop some of your IQ points over the years!? I'm saying that I will marry you!"

The raven's eyes lit up with the realization that Eren had accepted his proposal and in response he sat there dumbly.

"What's wrong Levi, I thought you'd be happy," the brunette said, sitting up to look at his lover in concern.

"I-I am," the raven replied," I-I j-just don't know what I'm supposed to do….I never really thought about marrying someone before so…"

Eren laughed at the raven's sheepish look, usually the raven knew exactly what to do but he didn't expect Eren to say yes, especially after thinking about it for a few hours, so he wasn't prepared. The brunette laughed, tears springing to his eyes as he saw how lost Levi looked. Eren grabbed Levi's chin gently before leaning down to give the shorter man a passionate kiss. Levi's eyes widened considerably at the gesture before slowly sliding his eyes closed and kissing back with an equal amount of passion.

To be honest the brunette was still a little scared to marry the raven, he didn't want to end up dying before the wedding or a few months afterward should his cancer get that bad; but he also didn't want to let this horrible illness control him and his life. He always dreamed of marrying someone, that doesn't necessarily mean that, like most girls, he would've already chosen out what he would wear and what the decorations would be. Hell he never even thought he'd be marrying a man either because when he was younger he tried to stay straight. Of course that never worked, and once he met Levi he began to dream that special someone was going to be Levi and that dream was coming true now. He wouldn't let cancer deter him from his dreams, he was never that sort of person.

The two lovers spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch, Levi watching whatever was on tv and Eren sleeping on Levi's lap with slender fingers pulling back his hair from his face gently. That was when Levi began to think about possibly moving into an actual house, sure the apartment was cozy but the colors didn't exactly go together. The living room walls were a dark orange with white stripes while the floor was covered in a boring gray carpet that was more rough then soft. The couch was an ugly beige color, Levi never liked the color beige, his writer in his mind loved color, although this really didn't seem to have any negative effect on his writing. Of course they had about 6 bookshelves crammed into their tiny living room, about 3 were made from a totally different kind of wood then the rest which were a beautiful dark wood that the raven forgot the name of.

Their kitchen was rather tiny, which also made the raven hate the apartment even more, it was pretty generic, white walls with a black and white tiled floor. A crap stove that took months for the raven to master, a generic white microwave which had to be replaced every two months, a generic sink, a couple of cupboards to store things in, so over all a pretty shitty kitchen. They even had the dining room in said kitchen with two simple chairs and a simple table, in all honesty the only thing that remotely was considered tolerable were their bedroom which had dark blue walls. They had a bed with a light blue comforter and an array of colored pillows that didn't even match, the floor was a reddish carpeting that had many mysterious stains that the raven put in so much effort to try and remove to no avail. And the bathroom…was just like any ordinary bathroom, a crap toilet, generic sink with no counters, a medicine cabinet and a small as fuck bathtub in which one of the two men always bumped into handle which instantly turned the warm water to freezing when they showered together.

Yes, Levi thought, they definitely needed a new house to walk into when they were finally married. Money wouldn't be an issue, the two of them saved up plenty of money for their dream house, they just never had the motivation to go find it. Levi worked a lot, Eren still helped his mother and father when he was able to and took online college courses, and in the late summer they found out the brunette had cancer. Now that things were slowing down a bit more, Levi taking more much needed time off to take care of Eren and drive him to the clinic every week, Eren getting back into his mostly normal daily routine it allowed them to think about getting a new house.

The raven was going to get up to go get his laptop to start searching for a house but remembered Eren was asleep on his lap and thought better of it, he didn't want to disturb the brunette who was losing sleep from discomfort. It worried Levi that there was a good possibility the cancer spread, but like always tried to hide this worry from the brunette. It also worried him that Eren was starting to eat less, was constantly cold, and throwing up here and there after his visit to the clinic.

He would go searching for a house tomorrow, the raven promised, grabbing the remote control next to him and turning off the tv before carrying the brunette bridal style to their bedroom. He would find the most beautiful looking house for the two of them with plenty of sunlight for Eren and a big enough area to have his very own library at home.

The raven was startled awake by a blood curdling scream, he jolted up instantly and looked over to where the now loud sobbing was coming from. It was Eren.

"Eren baby, what's wrong?" the raven asked with concern, "Is it your kidney baby? Are you in pain?"

The brunette couldn't even reply because he was sobbing so hard, he simply just pointed down at his pillow where a pretty large amount of his hair lay. Eren felt himself grow sick as he looked at his fallen out hair, he probably looked ugly. The raven's eyes widened before he remembered what happened to chemotherapy patients, they lost their hair.

Levi wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him onto his lap to cover his face in kisses, "It's okay baby, it's okay, we'll get through this I promise we'll get through this."

Eren nuzzled his face into the raven's neck as Levi checked the time, it was 6 a. m. in the morning, there was no way he'd be able to fall asleep now. As a last minute thought the raven reached over to the nightstand to the little box that held Eren's engagement ring, he flicked the box open and grabbed the ring that was lying there on its cushiony bed. He placed there after Eren left the house to keep it safe. He grabbed Eren's hand gently, as if afraid his hand might crumble to pieces in his own before sliding the ring on his finger.

Eren opened his watery eyes at that moment and looked down at the ring that was put on his finger and then at Levi's with the matching ring on his own finger.

"Eren, look at me," the raven said softly, guiding his chin upwards with a gentle index finger," These two rings not only represent our love for each other, but also my promise to you that I will stay here with you through all the obstacles we may face in our lifetime, including this one. I don't care if you have hair, or if you're bald, I don't care if complain that the apartment is freezing constantly, I don't care. I just care about you as a person, physical appearance be damned. You're not ugly, you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life and I am honored to make my husband."

"B-But w-what a-about people staring?" the brunette sobbed, he didn't want to be stared at or be seen as a freak at the bookstore or hospital.

"Tell them the truth if you want to, make them more aware of your illness. Who cares what they think, they don't know you like your friends, parents, and I do! Their stupid opinions shouldn't matter, they have no right to judge!" the raven replied, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were cascading down the brunette's face.

"I-I don't want to die," Eren screamed out in anguish. He knew there was still a good chance he wasn't going to but things could change in an instant, like they seemed to be lately.

Levi cupped the brunette's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes whether he wanted to or not, in a soft but stern voice he said, "Eren, look at me, you are not going to die. You are not going to die, I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you from going out this way."

The raven couldn't help but notice that his voice cracked on the last few words and tears were stinging in his eyes, but he refused to lose it here in front of Eren. He needed to be strong for him, he needed to be his rock, if he lost it then Eren would lose it and they couldn't have that.

It took several minutes for the brunette to cry himself out, and once he did he was so exhausted he only fell asleep again. Levi slowly laid his lover down on his side of the bed, which was still warm, before grabbing the hairs that fell from Eren's head in his sleep off the bed gently in his hand. Levi had to choke back a few tears. He was going to miss the brunette's hair as much as Eren would, it was soft and it had the perfect milk chocolate color. He was going to miss guessing what shampoo Eren decided to try that week as well. As an afterthought, the raven-haired man placed a few strands of Eren's hair in the tiny box his engagement ring came in before taking the pillow to clean it off and to also start breakfast.

~Notes: Sorry it's been late people, I had some really serious stuff come down on me last week and this week is homecoming for our school. I also got a cover drawn out for this story and I shall try and get it colored on my tablet ASAP so you guys can see it which is also why I haven't updated in two weeks. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to tie in some happy stuff as well as some sad stuff, and don't worry I'm sure Eren will figure out how he could still try and make Levi guess what shampoo he's wearing. As for what house they should live in I'm also up for some ideas although I think I know what I want to have it look like. I really suck at grammar (or at least that's what my AP English teacher tells me based on my papers lol) so I would love some help with that. Also if this fanfiction is successful I do plan on trying to make it into a novel of some sort when I'm older so YAYYY! It just won't have Eren and Levi in it though….I am also thinking of starting a crossover fanfiction once April Rain Showers is finished. I began reading the Harry Potter series and I would like to try and write an Attack on Titan+ Harry Potter fanfiction. Anyways enough rambling for now, enjoy and see you all soon!


End file.
